Crystal Heroes
by PRO-DRAGON.XV-15
Summary: A 14-year-old teenage kid who is a normal teenage life, but there is an unknown dragon who been here human world for a century ago, this dragon wants a young human teenager to help the dragon to find the "Miracles Crystal of Light" and protect earth before the evil come to take over the world "Co-Written jazz316" R&R
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Spyro The Dragon, characters, or any alternate/universe world or Game, Movie, TV show, Anime Series content that are mentioned in this Fan/Fiction story. They belong to their respective owners and I honor and respect their great works._

**P.S. **_I wanted to Thanx "Co-Writer jazz316" my friend who help me of my story._

**P.S.S.** _Spyro The Dragon and other characters will not being in this story, It's had to wait to the future_

* * *

**Chapter 0: Prologue**

**Wednesday, September 7th, 2005: Morning-Time **

**The Sun was starting to rise over the quiet town of Lynn. It was the first day of fall and the day before was the last day of summer. The Leafs on the trees began to change color. The Temperature started to cool and it was the starting moment of the new school year. And within the many surreal neighborhoods that filled the town's outskirts lied a home with a family of two where the head of the household was already awake trying to get prepared for the day and to make sure her son was ready for his first day going back to school whenever the child upstairs still fast asleep would wake.**

It was six-thirty exactly in the morning when an electronic clock near the bed of a sleeping boy who was currently still rolled up in the covers and his planted face first on a pillow. He snored lightly dreaming up wonderful fantasies until a loud noise snapped him out of his dreamy state.

He woke with a jolt rolling to the side where the loud noise came from but then a sharp pain came from the side of his head.

"Ow!" He winced instantly losing what little sleep was left in him rubbing his temple. He opened his eyes and looked at the alarm clock that beeped loudly. So annoyed by the sudden wake and the pain he received from the side of the desk the boy slammed his hand on the snooze button on the clock shutting off the loud beeps.

**He collapsed on his pillow hoping for at least one more minute before another sound interrupted him which was knock that came from his closed door.**

"Good morning in there, sunshine!" A Kind voice called from outside the door before the door opened revealing a tall slender middle-aged woman came inside. "Do you know what day it is?"

**The Boy rose from his bed sitting up straight reveling his afro hair. He stretched his body showing off his darkened skin and looked to the side of the wall next to a picture of him and his mother was a calendar. Each day was marked showing that day had passed. He followed the marks till it came up to a blank spot on Monday the seventh of September. It two written statements on it. "Back 2 School" and "BIRTHDAY!"**

"Oh!" The Boy exclaimed. "It's my birthday!" He cheered throwing the covers off and jumped out of bed running towards the window. He opened it up and gazed outside seeing the sun just come over the horizon. He could feel the chill of fall come through the cracked window.

"I hope this will be the best birthday ever!" He thought only to turn to see his mother standing right behind him with a small wrapped box in her hand kneeling to him.

"That's right, my little birthday boy!" She cooed kissing her child on his forehead before hugging him tightly. "Happy Birthday, Gabriel."

"Thanks, Mom." Gabriel hugged his mother back.

"I have this for you." His mother showed him the wrapped box in her hand.

"Awesome!" Gabriel tried to take it only for his mother to stand up and take the box out of reach playing wagging her finger.

"First things first, my dear. You best get ready for school then come down and have your breakfast then you will receive your present." She said smiling before leaving shutting the door behind her.

**Gabriel didn't like how his mother pulled a fast one on him like that. But that was always like her to play with him on occasions like this. He then smiled for his mother was the best. She always took good care of him and saw to it that he remained healthy as well as happy. He could never recall any time he was sad other than the times he was sick or his father went away but in all the years he has never been happier. **

**The Boy quickly got to work on getting ready for the new school year. He first threw off his pajama's and put on some clean clothes consisting of blue jeans, a white T-shirt, black hooded jacket and a pair of white socks along with his shoes. **

**He went to the bathroom across from his room and brushed his teeth and washed his face and brushed his hair. His hair was afro and didn't have to be brushed so much. He just needed to brush down the few flocks of hair that stood up in some places. Once he was finished he went back into his room to find what he would need for school.**

**He found his red backpack sitting in his closet. He had to dust it off for it was sitting in the closet for the entire summer. The Same backpack he had been using for nearly three years of school. Now it was time to make it the fourth year.**

**He opened up one drawer of his dress to reveal a good portion of school supplies. From notebooks, pens, and pencils to a planner. Gabriel gathered one notebook a couple of pens and few pencils. A Calculator he would need for math class. Some crayons and colored pencils for drawing art when he would have the time and a planner he would need to mark assignments and anything of importance for school.**

**Now that he was dressed and had everything he would need for the start of the first day of school he headed downstairs. Gabriel enjoyed school unlike many of his age that rather would be home instead of in a classroom.**

**Once he got down the last step of stairs he looked into the kitchen just out of the living room where his mother already had prepared him breakfast on the table. He dropped his backpack and rushed to the table making out the delicious contents that were set for him neatly on the table. Bacon scrambled eggs, and toast with butter with a glass of orange juice. He immediately dug into the food before his mother could join him with a plate of her own.**

**The Mother and son ate together for a short time. Between bites, Gabriel finally thanked his mother for the hearty breakfast. Soon they both finished and cleaned up. After the leftovers were put away and the dishes were clean Gabriel packed up a lunch of sandwiches and a bottle of water.**

"All ready for school now?" Gabriel's mother asked.

"I am a mother," Gabriel replied but then remembered she had something for him. "You had a present to give me?"

His mother chuckled knowing he was eager for the gift she teased him with earlier. "I do." She went to the counter on the other side of the kitchen and picked up the same colored box she had earlier and brought it over to him.

"Happy Birthday, my son." She said rubbing the side of her Childs' cheek.

"Thanks, Mom," Gabriel replied nuzzling into his mom's warm and soft hand and held the colored box in his hand. "May I?"

"Of course." She nodded.

**Gabriel wasted no time in opening the small box. With a couple of tears, he found a brown looking box that was hiding behind the colored wrapped paper. He opened up the top of the box to reveal a pendant necklace with an orb with a dragon inside it. Gabriel gazed as the dragon looked almost life-like in it he quickly attached the necklace onto his neck and faced his mother with the biggest grin on his face. **

"This is awesome, Mother!" He beamed before rushing to hug her tight. "Thank you so very much!"

**His mother wrapped her arms around her child so glad to see him so happy. He was the light of her life and she loved him so much. She would do anything to see him smile. While they were hugging she looked at the time upon the stove and saw it was getting late.**

"Hun its five minutes till seven. I think you better scoot if you don't want to be late." She informed.  
Gabriel turned to see the time on the stove and gasped. She was right school starts very soon now and he would have to hurry if he was going to make it to school on time. It wouldn't be wise to start the school year with detention slip for being late.

"Oh my! You are right I better!" Gabriel quickly grabbed his backpack putting the straps on his shoulders and grabbed his shoes that were on a shoe rack near the front door. Once he got them on he was about to run out the door but there was one thing he forgot. He ran back to his mother who kneeled to him and kissed her on the cheek.

"Goodbye, Mom. I'll see you later." Gabriel said.

"Have a good day, Sweety." His Mother kindly replied waving at him as he left out the front door.  
Gabriel jogged as he had to be fast. School may not start for an hour but it wouldn't be wise to be there at the last minute. He knew the way of having been going to school without help since the other year. The Streets were relatively safe hardly a crime ever happening so there wasn't too much need to worry.

**The Boy was eager to get to school to once again learn and hang out with his friends there. Some of his friends lived far on the other side of the city and he didn't get to see them and would only briefly get to talk with them via a phone call or online chatting.**

"Wait till they see this!" Gabriel chuckled gleefully holding the orb pendant he got earlier. It looked rather expensive as the jewelry on it shine in the sunlight. His friends no doubt were going to be jealous of him.

**However, the light suddenly dimmed. Gabriel out of the tops of his eyes made out some kind of shadow that blocked out the sun. A small area around him was dark. It couldn't have possibly been a cloud for when he ran out the door of his home earlier there was hardly a cloud in the sky.**

**Gabriel looked up but surprisingly there was nothing. He looked around to see all the darkness that surrounded him had vanished. He carefully observed near the sun and couldn't make out any cloud that was near it.  
**  
"What was that?" He asked himself. However, time was of the essence and he had to get to school. He shrugged his shoulders thinking it was perhaps nothing. Only in time would he learn that the shadow that loomed over him and disappeared was not a figment of his imagination.

**Gabriel kept running down the streets. It was five minutes after seven and if he didn't hustle he was going to be late and being late on the first day was not a good way to start school.**

"Hey, wait up, _senior_ Keeble!" A Voice called from behind Gabriel. He turned to see it was his best friend, **Jeremy**. The boy was only a year younger than him. They had met back in kindergarten and became the best of friends since. He had light brown skin with matching brown eyes and wavy hair.

"You too, huh?" Jeremy huffed as he too was running late taking a moment to catch his breath adjusting his white t-shirt under a vest he wore along with check his shoes in case they came undone as he dressed in a hurry when he realized he was late.

"Yeah." Gabriel nodded. "Come we have to put the pedal to the medal if we are going to still make it." He put a hand on his friend's shoulder getting a smile and nod from him and together they bolted for school.

**They darted down the streets as fast as their legs could carry them. They panted never imagining this would be how their first day would go. Soon enough the sight of their school was in their view. However, there was no one outside of it. Meaning that all the students were inside and getting ready for class. Time was ticking for them both.**

**Gabriel and Jeremy drew up what strength they still had in them and dashed for the main doors. They ran inside to see some of the last students in the hallways enter the classroom. They looked at one of the clocks on the walls which was only a minute from striking at fifteen-minute mark after seven. Knowing what class they had to go to after receiving their designated rooms in envelopes for the school year in the mail they ran for it and luckily it was one of the few classrooms they could see when just entering the school.**

* * *

_**Next Scene: Classroom 107**_

**They arrived in their classroom slowing down and wiping the sweat from their foreheads before entering not wanting to look like they barely made it through it was difficult not to show. They took their seats which to their liking it was next to each other. However the class was not full as one desk next to, Gabriel was empty. Seems they were starting without a full class this time.**

**The School Bell showing that class was now in session and Gabriel and Jeremy high fived each other glad to have made it. Their teacher entered the classroom with a little girl following her.**

"Greetings Children!" She smiled at the many kids sitting at their seats. "My name is Mrs. Lewis and I'm your homeroom teacher for now on," The Teacher known as Mrs. Lewis addressed the class. "an I welcome to the new school year!" She welcomed them to another school year but before they would begin they had a new classmate.

"Speaking of new I would you to give a warm welcome to a new student." She presented the girl that followed behind her introducing her to the class.

"Allow me to present, Aria. Please treat her as you all would treat each other." She introduced.

**Aria was a Black London girl who recently transferred from another school in the city. She wore a blue dress with flowers on the bottom of it. A Red jacket over her dress and long black curly hair. Gabriel was in awe of this girl. His mouth almost dropped even for a boy his age he couldn't believe how cute this girl was and she was his age as well!**

**Aria smiled and waved at all the students. She was a friendly one and was told to take any open seat there was. With being only just one seat she took her spot next to, Gabriel. He tried to not stare at her and focused on the teacher that was about to start the day's lessons. However, he turned slightly toward Aria. She looked at him and seen his cheeks were lighting up red and giggled making him turn away. Jeremy snickered holding his mouth trying not to make a scene. His best friend may be falling for the new girl but that was only a simple thought.**

* * *

_**Next Scene: Outside Recess**_

**It was Recess time after the first couple of hours of class. All the children of the school were outside enjoying themselves on the many assorted playsets. From sliding down tube slides, playing in the big monkey cages, chasing and running through the obstacles that led up to the slides and many other child pleasantries. **

**If any kid wasn't around the playground there were next to it playing games with sports balls or simply enjoying each other's company. However, two children were not around any of those places. Gabriel and Jeremy were sitting around the schoolyard talking to each other. They already had their fun on the slides and the swing sets and decided to go a place much quieter so that they could talk. **

"Are you coming to my party?" Gabriel asked.

"You betcha, amigo!" Jeremy answered making Gabriel smile he could always count his best friend to come to his celebrations. However most of the time it only was him that came. He wished maybe more people would come to his party. Most others had big celebrations but Gabriel wasn't exactly the most popular in school so many didn't bother.  
Gabriel had his best friend and that all really mattered to him but sometimes he would wish for me.

"Excuse me?" A Voice pardoned getting the two friends attention. They looked to see a girl wearing a blue parka over a white shirt with a logo of the infamous video game character Sonic the Hedgehog on it and with blue jeans and high top shoes along with long honey-colored hair and blue eyes that were partially hidden from the glasses she wore.

"Oh! Hey Alyssa!" Gabriel smiled at the girl. **Alyssa** was one of the smartest kids in class. Ever since Gabriel and Jeremy came to know her since they started school she has always aced everything. The Girl knew nothing but A's on every piece of homework, test, and exam. You could count on her to raise her hand if a question was asked by the teacher.

**Other than having the smarts to pass a class with ease she also was a huge gamer. Her favorite hobby besides studying was playing video games and she never was afraid to show it. Case in point why she was wearing a popular video game figure on her shirt this day.**

"What are you guys up to?" The Girl asked.

"Oh just talking about, Gabriel's birthday party this weekend," Jeremy answered.

"Oh, cool! Can I come?" Alyssa asked as by being considered a geek and nerd by most she didn't have any friends. She considered Gabriel and Jeremy friends and they did the same with her but they were not always hanging together.

"Sure you can!" Gabriel answered seeing how she may be the only one besides Jeremy coming which made him frown a bit.

"Guess your sudden downed face indicates no one else is coming?" Alyssa inquired making Gabriel shake his head.  
"Yeah…"He sighed. "…everyone else simply said no or made a lame excuse."

"Ah don't worry about it." Alyssa playfully knocked on his shoulder. "We'll still have some fun come this weekend!"

**Alyssa made the two boys smile. She always knew how to cheer up a mood. Glad to know that she was there friend. It was good to see that despite her hardship being the smartest girl and no doubt the loneliest at times she still could smile and that could be because she has two good friends like them.**

**The School bell then rang indicating it was lunchtime. However, the playground was on the side of the school where the cafeteria was closest. All the children on the playground and schoolyard dashed for the cafeteria for the lunch today was something that all would enjoy for the first day Pizza.**

* * *

_**Scene Change: Cafeteria**_

**Everyone and all that they knew loved pizza and would do anything to get a slice if not more. Gabriel and his friends tried to reach the cafeteria but since they hung out in a spot far from it all the other children got to the designated lining spot at the cafeteria before they did. How typical that Gabriel and his friends were the last few in line and Gabriel was in the very last spot. **

**He would have complained about it but he and his did hang out far from where they had to go and with it being pizza for lunch on the first day everyone wanted to get a slice. The Line seemed to move so slowly as the aroma of freshly cooked pizza filled the hallway in the school. Many of the children's mouths watered so eager to get the first bite of the pizza slices that awaited them. **

**Within a few painful minutes of waiting Gabriel and his friends entered the cafeteria where they watched all the children chow down on slices of pizza upon their plates. Gabriel's lips grew even more watery looking all the delicious slices of pizza that were topped with Pepperoni and melted the cheese.**

**His friends got their trays and he got him as they came up to the kitchen desks where the cooks would give out the lunches. But fate would not be so kind with Gabriel this day as his friends got their slices and their tiny cartons of milk but when it was his turn the cook sadly told him that was their last slice of pizza and gave him a ham sandwich to compensate.**

**Gabriel went to his table where his friends sat frowning and angry. Everyone including his friends got pizza. All but him. It wasn't fair! Last in line and he doesn't get what everyone else had gotten. It angered him so much that he felt like he was ready to explode until a plate with a slice of pizza was put by the plate with a ham sandwich on it.**

"Here you go. You can have it pizza doesn't fit well with me and ill trade you for that sandwich if you like?" A voice with a foreign accent and what Gabriel could have thought was an angel speaking to him turned to his side to see what seemed to be another new student.

**If that new girl in his class was something to behold this new girl in front of her completely toppled it. This girl was tall if he stood she would be inches taller than him. She wore a dress that seemed to represent social status. Stood in at a posture which shows she was well mannered and had a smile that shown she was a sweet as the smell of wildflowers.**

"Oh..uh...Are you sure?" Gabriel stuttered as his two friends next to him watched with amusement.

The New girl nodded. "Of course, only if you really would like to?"

**Gabriel felt kind of bad for wanting to desperately trade out the sandwich for something he wanted. This girl seemed to so nice. But he craved for pizza and if this girl was offering a trade how could he refuse?**

"I'd be delighted to trade with you…uh..." Gabriel realized he didn't know this girls name which made her realize she made a mistake.

"Oh! Pardon me. I'm Kitty, Kitty Mota." The New Girl bowed polity at Gabriel.

"I'm Gabriel nice to meet you. But you could call me Gabe or Keeble if you want." Gabriel replied earning another smile from her.

"Nice to meet you as well, Gabe," Kitty replied. Gabriel had to think of a way to repay these girls kindness.

"If I may ask to repay for your kind gesture of trading. Would you like to come to my birthday party this weekend? I can give you my address after lunch?" He asked hoping he wasn't being rude.

"I would be most honored to come to your party. Thank you, Gabe." Kitty beamed grabbing the plate with the hand sandwich on it. "We'll talk after lunch. See you soon."

**Kitty left for another table since the one Gabriel was sitting at was already full. The Boy watched her movements as she left blushing at how beautiful and elegant her movements were before snapping out of it turning towards his newly traded lunch. Gabriel without hesitating to forget who he just spoke with starting to dig into the fresh pizza slice he had traded for. **

**Meanwhile, as he ate his friends were having a humorous exchange of words saying how Gabriel now has a crush on Kitty. Luckily their friend could not hear them due to his moaning at how good the pizza tasted.**

**Gabriel met with Kitty Mota as he said he would after lunch. He wrote down his address for her and let her know what time would be best to arrive. Kitty Mota thanked him for the invite as well as the address telling him it was very sweet of him but Gabriel said it was not even the least he could do for her to repay her kindness.**

**Now Gabriel was more cheerful for his upcoming party. Other than his two close friends someone entirely new is coming to his home and to partake in the festivity. He was in a much better mood for the rest of the school day. Everything else that came from Math, History and Language classes to two more recess's Gabriel paid attention and tried his best in the classes and was far more active at recess enjoying the playground with his friends though he could not find Black London anywhere.  
He hoped she would play but she was coming to his party and that's all that mattered to him. **

**In time the bell rang at three-o-clock ending the school day. All the students eagerly put away their books and anything else they didn't need to take home with them and all headed for the nearest exit. Most took the bus's home while others had their parents pick them up. Gabriel and his friends among the rare few walked home. They all lived close enough to the school and were well aware of the rules of walking through streets as well as crossing roads. **

**Gabriel walked with his friends as they all talked about their day. For the first school day, it was fun. Class's were enjoyable mostly for, Alyssa being the smart one always eager to raise her hand and answer the questions or beat the teachers at their own game. Jeremy thought he was alright with the class like Gabriel he preferred recess. Always so fun to climb the monkey bars, go down the slides, swing on the swing sets and the best part of it was to hang with his friends.**

**Gabriel's favorite of the day had to be when he met, Kitty Mota. Out of the blue, she appeared at lunch and offered a trade. And with said trade he got someone to come to his party. Possibly he could gain a new friend. He couldn't wait for the week to be over and Saturday to come when his party could get into the swing and for the fun to begin.**  
**  
The group of friends came upon a crosswalk in the suburban neighborhood where they all live. Alyssa's home was left down the sidewalk as Jeremy's was on the right across the road. They all said their goodbye's to Gabriel and headed home. Gabriel headed straight in front of him looking forward to getting home as he waved to his friends. **

**However, as he walked across the road a dark shadow loomed over him again making him stop in the middle of the road. Everything went dark so suddenly for when he turned everything was light again. He looked up to the sky to it was pretty cloudy and the sun was near one of the clouds. He shrugged it off thinking that perhaps the sun just went behind the cloud and carried on without realizing that now the mysterious shadow had haunted twice that day unknowing to him it had a dreadful purpose.**

* * *

_**3 Days Later... Saturday, Sept 10, 2005**_

**The Week went by faster than Gabriel expected. It was Saturday evening as the school week pasted on quickly. Gabriel hardly saw Black London other than seeing her at lunchtime or recess and now at his home, Gabriel just blew out the candles on his birthday cake and everyone attending cheered for him. His two friends Jeremy and Alyssa along with his mother were at the table cheering for another gained age for Gabriel.**

"Happy Birthday!" Alyssa cheered.

"Thanks, Alyssa." Gabriel thanked as she gave him a quick hug.

"Happy Birthday, amigo!" Jeremy said giving his best friend a high five.

"Thank you, Jeremy," Gabriel replied and his mother came next to him and gave a warm hug.

"Happy Birthday, my son." His Mother cooed hugging him close slightly embarrassing him in front of his friends making them go "Awe and how sweet."

"Quit it mom, your embarrassing me." Gabriel protested playfully though he was a bit embarrassed he loved his mother.

"Oh, you…" His mother chuckled rubbing her Childs hair before she began to slice the cake up and handed a piece to each of the children in the dining room. After the children were given a slice they immediately bit into their cake slices moaning at how good it was as the cake was made vanilla and chocolate frosting.

**Gabriel ate into his cake and looked around and was happy to see his friends were enjoying themselves. Soon it would be time for gifts and perhaps a good movie to lighten things up more. However, he frowned realizing the party was missing a guest.**

"What's wrong?" Gabriel's mother asked putting a hand on her son's shoulder.

"Oh…there's someone I told you about from school who said she would come but she's not here." Gabriel sighed sadly. It had to be too good to be true that someone other than his close friends would show.

"Aww…docacadon't be sad. Perhaps…" Gabriel's mother was interrupted when the doorbell rang.

"Oh?!" She gasped in surprise. She looked at the clock seeing it was thirty minutes past seven the sun outside was barely in sight. "Who could be ringing at this time?" She wondered leaving the table and went to the front door to answer.

Gabriel wondered that as well as standing up from his seat and followed his mom while his friends continuing to enjoy their cake slices.

**Gabriel found his mother up at the door and peeped through the tiny window in it to see who was on the other side. Surprisingly it was a girl barely older than, Gabriel. She opened up the door adjusting herself to make herself look more presentable.**

"Oh hello there." She welcomed with a smile which was returned by the girl who held a small wrapped present in her left hand.

"Hello, Ma'am." The Girl greeted as Gabriel at the end of the hallway saw who his mother was speaking to. It was Kitty Mota! She made it! A bit late but she made it which almost made him sequel like a little girl.

"Would this be the residence of Gabriel?" Black London asked.

"Indeed it is. He's my son." Gabriel's mother confirmed. "Are you his girlfriend?"

**Gabriel put a hand over his mouth blushed madly. How could his mother ask such a question? He did tell her about Kitty Mota but they only just met and he wanted her to be his friend but for his mother to ask that. He feared the worst but then he heard giggling looking back out the end of the hallway.**

"No…" Kitty Mota laughed. "We are just friends." Gabriel overheard what she said. She said they were friends! His heart melted when he heard her say that. He had to greet her now. He came out from the corner and tried to act normal though he was sweating a little.

"Mom…who is…Oh! You made it!" Gabriel beamed almost running up to the door and acted like he didn't hear anything.

"Hey there, Gabriel. My apologies for being late but there some matters I was attending and it took much of my time." Kitty Mota explained feeling bad for showing up late to the party.

"It's okay," Gabriel assured. "I'm so glad you could make it!"

"It is my pleasure." Kitty Mota smiled and was about to walk in when she realized something. "Oh! I have this for you." She presented the gift she had in her hand to Gabriel.

"Is that for me?" He asked.

"Of course, silly! Who else would it be for?" She joked opening the present and inside it was a bracelet that was gold. Pure gold! It shined slightly from the lights in the hallway and Gabriel was beside himself. She had not only got him a gift but something that was made out of something that would be a fortune.

**Gabriel's mouth dropped and his mother and Kitty Mota laughed together as the gift made him speechless.**

"I guess the stunned silence means you like it, yes?" Kitty Mota implied poking Gabriel on his head.

Gabriel snapped out of it and closed his mouth and nodded. "Yes, this was remarkably kind you. I never asked for you to bring a gift."

"Well, what's the point of coming to a party to celebrate one's birth if a guest does not bring a gift for the host?" Kitty Mota explained taking Gabriel's wrist and put the golden bracelet on him.

"Happy Birthday, Gabriel." Kitty Mota said before leaning over and kissed the birthday boy on his cheek.

**His cheeks lit up again looking like a pair of tomatoes catching him by complete surprise. Not wanting to be in an awkward silent moment again.**

"Wh..What…was…that?" He asked so embarrassed and so surprised having received his first kiss from someone other than his mom.

Kitty Mota giggled. "A thank you for the invitation and the birthday boy should get kisses on his birthday." She answered looking at how embarrassed he looked. It was so cute.

**Gabriel's mother was very delighted to see that her child had found a new friend. One who has great manners, a bit playful and is very kind. A rarity. She cleared her throat to break the cute the scene up.**

"Now Gabriel what do we say?" She reminded her son about his manners.

"Oh…Thank you. Thank you so much, Kitty Mota. Would you like to come in and have some cake and perhaps a movie or something?" He asked.

"I would be honored." She replied walking into the home and was led to the dining room where his other friends were and she got a proper introduction to them.

**The Night went on with the new guest for Gabriel's party. Kitty Mota took delight to Gabriel's friends. They too were just as kind as he was. A bit awkward and strange but they were pleasant folk. They all enjoyed themselves eating more cake. Partaking in some fun games of Uno, Board games and a racing video game which was one of his gifts that came from his mother. His friends had gotten him gifts as well but nothing compared to the gold bracelet he got from Kitty Mota.**

**Everyone enjoyed themselves as the party was possibly the best, Gabriel had ever had. He got every wish and then some that night with his friends a new one attending. They did so much that time past so fast that soon they all heard the horns from the cars outside which was their parents come to pick them up as the moon was now high in the sky and it was already eleven in ****the evening.**

**All the children had the grandest of times and looked forward to having another one next year. They all gave Gabriel their thanks for the invitations and the fun times before leaving.**

**Gabriel and his mother waved them all off as they got into their parents' cars and drove off to their homes for a much-needed rest.**

**Gabriel too was tired from the night's enjoyment. He took a shower and brushed his teeth and got into his pajamas with it being so late his mother and he decided they would pick the party's aftermath in the morning. After wishing her goodnight he went to his room and laid on his bed. He looked to the side to see a picture on his desk which had an image of his father on it.**

**He looked at the photo of his father with a frown. He missed his father very much having past so long ago. He loved him and he wished he was there to enjoy the party and to be back again for him. He knew it was an impossible wish but he kept his hopes. He then turned off his lamp light and rolled to the side and snuggled into his pillow and adjusted the blanket over him and soon went to sleep to rest from the night's joy.**

**つづく... {To Be Continued...}**

* * *

_**{New Update}**_

_Voice Actor:_

_Unkown as Gabriel K._

_Unknown as Gabe's Mother_

_Unknown as Jeremy L._

_Unknown as Alyssa W._

_Unknown as Kitty Mota_

_Unknown as Mrs. Lewis_

* * *

**ITS GOOD TO BE BACK!**

Favorite, Follow, PM, and Review

If you guys think about this story just tell me all about this story, Okay. See u guys later... ;)


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Spyro The Dragon, characters, or any alternate/universe world or Game, Movie, TV show, Anime Series content that is mentioned in this Fan/Fiction story. They belong to their respective owners and I honor and respect their great works._

**P.S.** _Spyro The Dragon and other characters will not be in this story, It's had to wait for the future_

* * *

**_1 New Update for Reviews:_**

**_Soli1234: Sorry my, friend. I don't know who Keeble's father actually is, but it has to wait 'til for the future._**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A New Hero Is Born: Enter Frost Knight The Hero Of Justice!**

* * *

**-Scene Dream World-**

_**The Boy tended to dream about adventure. Laughing and playing within parks and forests and doing things that would not be possible for him to do in life. However, before he could reach those fantasies something interrupted him.**_

_**His mind wasn't his own all of a sudden as the dreams he was about to have disappeared. Gabriel deep within his conscious mind was introduced to thick fog. The Fog spanned endlessly as Gabriel was lying down upon what seemed to be floor but with fog. It perplexed the boy wondering where he was. Gabriel had always dreamed many fascinating dreams that could recall them in the day and when he would sleep he would be indulged into having them again but this time the dream he was in didn't feel like one as he stood in place looking around to see nothing but grey fog in all direction.**_

_**Gabriel walked through the fog barely being able to see through it. There was nothing but the grey clouds that covered the endless area. The young boy felt like he was walking forever calling out to anyone or anything that could be there but he was never answered. The Fog felt like it was getting thicker the further he walked to where he could hardly see his hands in front of his face.**_

_**To make matters worse for him the fog started to fade from grey to black. With the fog starting to fade to the dark everything around Gabriel was going black. Gabriel began to run where the fog was still grey. The Darkness behind him seemed to chase after him. The Boy panicked trying to hurry to stay ahead of the darkness that was beginning to swallow up all around it.**_

_**Gabriel continued to run as the darkness frightened him. He had always had a slight fear in the dark when he was little. He started to grow out of that fear believing there was no such thing as monsters in the dark and even if he was kept in darkness he felt safe knowing his mother was nearby but here he felt alone and unsafe and with the darkness still on tail he did not wish to be trapped in it and continued to run.**_

_**However, an invisible force made him lose his footing. He went tumbling down onto the foggy ground. Gabriel winced from the sudden impact he looked behind him to see the darkness was coming faster than ever. Even if he got up and ran again it would not save him as the darkness was upon him now. Gabriel covered his body and curled screaming in terror as the darkness swallowed him whole.**_

_**After he wasted much of his breath from screaming he opened his eyes and could see nothing. Nothing but horrible darkness. Gabriel couldn't see anything now. Not even his own body. He could stand but there was nothing. He was terrified. Being trapped in absolute darkness made him feel alone and petrified there was nothing and the young boy nearly collapsed from the fear that filled his heart.**_

_**But suddenly there was a flicker within the darkness. It was like someone lit a match within it. Gabriel could see this tiny bit of light and he wanted desperately to get out of the darkness. He ran towards the tiny bit of light focusing onto for it could either mean a way out or someone was there and they could help him.**_

_**As Gabriel drew closer the light seemed to separate. From one tiny flame did appear two glowing silver eyes. Gabriel stopped in place as the sudden appearance of the eyes made him feel uneasy. He slowly stepped back when the eyes appeared they were coming closer to him. Gabriel hears the sound of steps echoes out into the darkness coming from the mysterious being that was venturing toward him slowly. **_

_**Gabriel slowly crawled back unsure of this being that was coming towards him. The eyes made it seem like it belonged to an animal. With animals, there was no telling if they are friend or foe. The Eyes came closer to the young boy and stopped when it was only a couple of yards from him as they stared upon him.**_

_**The Young Boy stopped crawling backward staring into the clear silver eyes that looked upon him with comfort. Gabriel believed that whoever the eyes belonged to it did not mean him any harm.**_

_**A light started to shine over the creature and Gabriel gazed upon a marvelous sight this creature looked to be a dragon of some kind. It stood on four legs with two horns on its head its wings were made of feathers and its body was made of fur and was white. The Light around the dragon expanded casting away the darkness around it till the light past the boy.**_

_**Gabriel was grateful to finally be out of the dark thanks to the dragon in front of him. He stood up and gave the dragon a smile in awe of its magnificence but the dragon's expression remained blank. It then changed into the pleading look as if it was worried about something.**_

_"Please... Protect the light." The Dragon begged in a voice that sounded silvery. "Hero of justice saves the world from the darkness."_

_"Huh?" The Boy said greatly perplexed by what the dragon asked of him. 'Hero of justice' is what he called him but why? "Excuse me. But what are you…"_

_Gabriel was cut off when the dragon spread out its wings and began to rise from the floor flapping its mighty wings. "Hero of Justice! Protect the light of Miracle! Save the World!" It repeated and within a flash of light it disappeared and suddenly Gabriel was shoved back sending him flying back and then there was a loud bonk!_

* * *

**-4 years later… in the year of 2010-**

**Gabriel woke up sweating a bit having had a rough night's sleep. The AC worked fine in his room but it couldn't keep him from sweating. He again had a strange dream which caused him to wake up groggy and sweaty as if he did laps around the jogging track at school.**

"The same dream…again" Gabriel moaned rubbing the sweat off his forehead. He had been having that same dream about being asked by a dragon to 'save the world' why he has been having this dream so often. He recalled he had the dream when he was ten years old and it kept happening nearly once every week for the last four years. He never told anyone about it for dreams that are not real. Perhaps it's just on his mind a lot that he can't help but think about it when he goes to sleep? He never could tell.

**Rubbing his eyes having caught a drop of sweat in them stinging a bit his vision cleared up to see his alarm clock. It was fifteen minutes after seven.**

"Not again!" He yelled cursing at himself for once more forgetting to set his alarm clock. School starts only fifteen minutes later due to a new school time policy. Back when it started at eight it was more than enough time but due to the stupid policy he had to get up that much earlier to get ready and this was something he could hardly if not ever do. Once again he was on the verge of being late.

**He rolled out of bed throwing off his pajamas and pulled open his dresser drawers to find something suitable for school. Usually, he would take his time to choose what would be good for the day but he couldn't waste a second for he was late once and that already put him on the list of suspension. If he was late three times then he would be suspended. He only had one but he did not want another number on the list so he grabbed the first thing he saw which was blue jeans, a T-Shirt with the logo of a rock band that he hardly knew since his mother bought it for him at a garage sale. Normally he wouldn't wear it but he had no choice. He put on socks and shoes and grabbed his book bag hanging on a hook of his door.**

He dashed out of his bedroom and hurried down the stairs. He saw a wrapped sandwich on the dining room table with a note next to it. "_Be sure to set your alarm first thing when you get home. Love Mother._"

**Gabriel groaned as his mother had caught him having already left for her work. She couldn't have bothered to wake him up? However, she had a point in her directive on the note. He grabbed his sandwich and stuffed it into his book bag and headed out of the front door locking the door behind him and ran for school which on his wristwatch the time was twenty minutes after seven. He had only ten minutes to get to school and it would take fifteen minutes to get there by walking. Gabriel was determined not to be late and ran as hard as he possibly could... Gabriel was really sleepy after last night on Thursday, and he said...**

"*yawn* I can't believe this. I'm late again this is the tenth time, why do mornings have to come so early? I'm so sleepy! I shouldn't have stayed up watching T.V. last night."

**The Young teenager ran so fast and so hard that he believed he could try out for the track team. He never ran so fast in his life. It was almost like a monster was right behind him that kept him on the move not bothering to catch his breath. He was thankful that every stoplight was green for him running through the crosswalks with no hesitation. He believed he would make it. **

**Soon enough school was in sight but it wasn't a pleasant one as there wasn't a single person in front of the massive building. That meant all were inside and in-class most likely. With one last push Gabriel and nearly burst through the two main doors. Gabriel felt like he crossed the finish to a race and was about to throw up his arms with success till he looked at the nearby clock and to his horror, it struck eight and the bell rang loudly.  
**  
**Gabriel only just made it for the bell to rang and went to his classroom at the left of the hallway where his teacher, Mrs. Christopher was standing outside of it with her arms crossed and her foot tapping impatiently. Gabriel knew what was coming next when their eyes met and he came up to her.**

"Late again Mr. Keeble?" Mrs. Christopher asked rather angry.

Gabriel cursed himself for not being faster and nodded. "Yes, Mrs. C. I'm very sorry." His teacher shook her head.

"Sorry does not excuse you. You need to be more courteous. You will remain out here for five minutes young man and this is the second time. I would hope a third will not come but that depends on you." Mrs. Christopher lectured before walking into the classroom shutting the door behind her.

**Gabriel leaned against the side of the locker near the classroom and waited. **

"It's not fair!" grumbled Gabriel. "It's not my fault if my alarm gets to school on time." Suddenly his stomach grumbled having been in such a hurry he did not have the time to have breakfast. "Great, just great! And I'm hungry, too. Man, I should have eaten some breakfast before I left."

**He opened up his backpack taking the plastic-wrapped sandwich. He was lucky that he actually packed some allowance money in his backpack the other day so that he could buy his lunch instead of eating what his mother prepared for him.**

**He unwrapped the sandwich and took his time eating it. He couldn't go into class until five minutes had passed which gave him plenty of time to eat what would have been his lunch.**

**After five minutes had passed the classroom door opened up for him by his teacher who now had a friendly smile on her face. She knew when to be strict and to be friendly. She was liked by all her classmates for she was kind but if one breaks the rules or does something foolish she would not be the one someone wants to be around.**

**Gabriel went inside and took his seat as Mrs. Christopher continued her lessons in English. She then passed out the tests that were graded from last week to all her students. Mixed expressions came from everyone as some were pleased with their grades as some were not. It did when his teacher came up to him with a displeased look on her face. He may have passed the test just barely but such a grade is still a failure in her eyes.**

"Mr. Keeble, you didn't study harder last night, had you?" Mrs. C holding Gabriel's test and showed him a score of '70%. "And this exactly why you fail your English test. You need to try harder to study." Mrs. Christopher lectured again and Gabriel felt like he was ready to explode.

**Gabriel, unfortunately, fell into disappointment when he received his. Having only passed the test at seventy percent. Though it was still a passing grade it still irked them that he was one percent away from failing. First, he was late a second time and now a barely passed test. The Day couldn't just get any worse.**

* * *

**-Next ****Scene**** Later At Recess-**

**A few hours had passed with Gabriel getting through his classes without further incident but he was rather depressed and when it came time for recess he didn't wish to do anything as he stood near the fence of the playground watch kids of all ages play on the playground and those around his age were either talking in groups or playing a sport of some kind. The only who was by his side was his best friend, Jeremy.**

"Come on, Gabriel. You passed it that's all that matters!" Jeremy with accent English tried to assure his friend but Gabriel kept his depressed state.

"Gabriel you always are looking like you are in the downed mood." He pointed out having seen his friend be like this for almost two weeks now. "Just forget about the test and you're being late and move on from it."

**Gabriel sighed as his friend was right but it all just bothered him that he was late and now is only one more write up away from suspension and was one percent away from failing it just wasn't his day at all. And that dream he had been having for years now it just has finally bothered him to the point he made him feel gloomy as his best friend stated. Having to wake up sweaty and half awake and the constant pleading he had been receiving from a creature of fantasy made feel like the weight of the world was on his shoulders and it has made him feel as he is.**

"I get it, Jeremy." Gabriel looked at his friend with a depressed look on his face. "It's just I have had so many things go wrong with me and I just don't know what to do. Also, you're my best friend. I can't stop watch cartoons in one day, I don't have that kind of self-control and besides, I'm a 14-year-old teenage/kid. I can't help it."

Jeremy playfully nudged/exasperation Gabriel's shoulder. "You always said that. Look, Just forget about it, Gabriel. Live in the moment and think about tomorrow. Believe it will be better and it just might."

**Gabriel started to smile. His friend always spoke words of wisdom at times. But then someone collided with Jeremy sending him into Gabriel next catching them both by surprise and nearly fell over each other.**

"Hey!" They both shouted simultaneously at the one who collided with Jeremy.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" A Girl that was only a year younger than both Gabriel and Jeremy, she wearing a top shirt and a parka with jean shorts with matching black socks and shoes apologized. "I'm just so excited! I passed my English test! So, how'd you end up doing on your test goin'?"

"We know, Kaitlyn!" Jeremy grumbled/deadpan expression, "The English test was very hard for me, and I've got '88% for B+' lucky for me, I've been staying at English club right after school." having noticed that Kaitlyn Ward who was one of the top students in school parading around telling her friends those she was close to about her passing grade. It never was a surprise to anyone for she always passes her tests due to her great intellect and yet she would treat each success like she discovered a new element for the periodic table.

"And now look at my _amigo_ (_Friend_), can't you tell just by looking at him that he's flunked again?" Jeremy said. "He's got '70% for C-' for his test just 'cause he's a little childish at times, doesn't mean he failed worse than usual."

"DUDE!" exclaimed Gabe angrily in embarrassment

"*Gasp* Sorry _amigo_, but it's the truth."

"Don't be sad Keeble, I been lazy last night as well," reassured Kaitlyn with a smile. "I've been watching 'The Fosters' on ABC family. So I only got '98% of A' you and Jeremy really need more time to study the upcoming tests."

"_¡presumir!_ (Show off.) rolled his eyes/praised Jeremy said with a Spanish accent.

Gabriel growled in irritation: "Hrn..."

She could be such an annoyance at times as she wandered off to tell more people. Kaitlyn would not only brag about her passing grades.

"Oh yeah, did you hear the news. That 'Thunder Warrior' had made another appearance again the other night," informed Kaitlyn.

"Thunder Warrior? Who is that?" asked Gabriel in confusion.

"If you must know' bout her Keeble, the Thunder Warrior is a costumed crime-fighter who's been fighting evil in this part of town in City of Boston!" exclaimed Kaitlyn as she began to explain who Thunder Warrior is while showing him and Jeremy a video clip on her phone of someone recording a female woman in a yellow costume. "Plus she's part of the special ranger elite too!"

Well, she sounds cool for being a hero. Once a hero, always a hero." said Gabriel with a curious look to his friend.

"That's true, Gabriel," said Jeremy as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yeah speaking of which, do you guys remember when Whoopi Goldberg came here bringing some pancakes every day?" asked Gabe.

"You kids want some pancake?" Whoopi Goldberg asked the kids when she was visiting the school.

"No thank you, Miss. Goldberg, were good, you see? That woman is always prepared with pancakes every day." Gabe said with a smirk.

**The Lunch bell began to ring and the playground turned into a riot as every student of all ages dashed for the cafeteria to get as close as they could as the line formed up. Once again being on the opposite side of the cafeteria and playground, Gabriel and Jeremy were again going to be the last in line. However, becoming used to it by now it didn't bother them as much making their way towards to massive line.**

"It's about time already!" exclaimed Kaitlyn. "Come on, boys. let go!"

Jeremy realized that it was Friday and normally that's a good thing for students.

"Its Friday, Gabriel. You know what that means?" Jeremy implied.

"Yeah. Meatball sub!" Gabriel laughed along with his best friend as they walked across the basketball court making their way to the lunch line. But before they reached the cafeteria a strange shadow suddenly flew over Gabriel who stopped and looked above him to see nothing. He shrugged it off thinking it was a bird flying low above him continuing to walk with his best friend disappearing into the cafeteria.

**However, an ominous figure covered in shadow loomed on the rooftop of the cafeteria watching Gabriel disappear behind the doors. It sensed something from the boy and it surprised him. And have been watching the young teenager from a place of concealment where no eyes could see him as recess was going on he recalled the name which the teenager had that his friend called him.**

"Gabriel!" It spoke in a deep voice. "How do I know that name?"

"Oh, I'm coming!" shouted Gabe as he quickly ran towards the front doors of the school.

**The mysterious creature on the top of the school roof as it stared down at Gabriel with intense eyes before it spoke in a male voice.**

"I knew it!" exclaimed the Blue Creature. "At last, I finally find you, my friend."

* * *

**-Next Scene: Unknown-**

**Deep within the domain of darkness where no sunlight exists and storms of thunder and lighting continually rain down upon the lifeless land. There was nothing but darkness that stretched out among the land that used to be lush with life and full creatures that lived in peace and harmony until the horrid day darkness took over and extinguished all the life within it. Now all that remained was a land filled dead trees and gravel grounds.**

**The Only thing that existed in the land of darkness was a castle that stood as tall as a mountain overlooking the lands. Anything that still lived in the dark lands would tremble insight of the menacing structure as all manner of evil creatures dwelled within it and the source of the turmoil of the land resided within.**

**This Creature was a dark red dragon who had tampered with dark magic and became infused with a desire to conquer and rule all realms. Many do not know his name and those that did would never speak of it as it was too fearful to say.**

**With the power of the Dark Flame, the dragon was unstoppable nothing could stand in his way as he conquered the realm and turned into the dark domain that it was now. However, his ambition did not cease with that realm as they were another to conquer. The World of humans, however, there was something that nearly stopped his conquering of the dark realm.**

**The Crystal of Miracle. During his last assault on the last free people of the realm, they were about to use these magical pieces of light that would have put an end to his reign of terror. However with his forces to many and he had managed to invade the stronghold before they could be used against him. Fearing the power these Crystal processed he had ordered it to be destroyed and with a blast of their dark powers, the Crystal was shattered. But with one last effort the group that were going to use it grabbed every shattered piece of the crystal and sent them through a portal that led into the human world and scattered them knowing they would have to safeguard them until they find those they would need to stand with them and avenge their fallen realm and the people they lost.**

**It had been centuries since their defeat and had faded from the memory of most along with the hope for the realm but the Dark Red Dragon was relentless no matter how long time would pass he would find what he had thought he destroyed and extinguish all hope from the minds of those that held onto it as any that remained tried to survive in the darkened realm from which he ruled over with an iron fist.**

**The Dark Red Dragon within the lair of his castle sat on his haunches looking at a large crystal mirror that let out a dark aura. The Dragon tapped his sharp left talon's impatiently as its been age's since he had conquered the realm but his conquering of the next realm had been delayed since the disappearance of the Miracles. He knew it would be too great of a risk to directly attack again for the miracles could have ended him if he had not gained entry to the stronghold and stopped that wretched group before they could solidify their power. **

**Since then he had been ordering his minions to spy on the human world to find the miracles and learn of the realm. The More information he gathered would do well in his future conquering of the realm. He eyed through the dark aura of the mirror seeing a group of his shadow minions once again reporting no sign of the miracles angering the evil dragon. He cast away the aura not before ordering them to continue their search from the darkest parts of the human world. **

"My lord?" A voice called from behind the Dark Red Dragon. He turned his head to see a dragon dark blue in color bowing to him asking for an audience.

"What is it?" The Dark Red Dragon huffed in a gruff demonic voice.

"I may have sensed a piece of the miracle from a human settlement. I ask for your permission to seek it out and destroy it if possible." The Dark Blue dragon requested.

**The Dark Red Dragon snorted with its lips curling into a small smile. Even if it was only a piece then it would do him well to be rid of it if what his dark minion said was true.**

"Go then. Take a platoon and lay waste to all in your path. I believe it's time for the humans to realize that their world will no longer theirs and that their time has come and they will either bow to me or suffer oblivion." The Dark Red Dragon ordered turning his attention back to the mirror in front of him.

"As you wish, Dark Red." The Dark Blue Dragon confirmed bowing before turning to leave and prepare for the attack upon the settlement he spoke of.

* * *

**-Next Scene: Back to Human World at Sunset-**

**In the human world, Gabriel had just got home from his day at school. However, coming home wasn't very pleasant and if he had known that his mother was told about his nearly failed test by his teacher whom he swore she was like a tattletale.**

**Anyone that is getting C's on their tests must be talked about and looked over. She would not have anyone fail her class or fall within a range of failing. With that, she would phone ahead to the parents of the one who had done poorly so that they might do something to correct their child.**

**Gabriel's mother was very displeased to find out that her son was only one percent from failing. He was smarter than this. She would have to make sure he would get a passing grade when she got off the phone with his teacher as an offer was made.**

"Your teacher has said you can do a makeup test for a higher grade by going back to school and study in the library for a makeup test." Gabriel's explained to the disapproval of her son.

"Really do I have to mom?" He whined not wanting to have to go all the back to school for the next few hours to study and re-do a test. His Mother's eyes grew stern by his whining.

"I will not have you come close to failing the class son!" She retorted as a sudden dark aura flashed about her but it was so fast that it barely was noticed as Gabriel though that a light shining through the windows bounced off the pictures in the walls must have blinded him for a moment.

"Now you retrieve your backpack you're going back to school and you will make up this test and get a better grade!"

**Gabriel groaned as there was nowhere around this. His mother had made up her mind and he silently cursed his teacher. How could he have ended up with someone like that for a teacher is beyond him.**

"Good luck big brother!" A small voice called to Gabriel at the end of the hallway when he was about to walk out with his mother. Gabriel looked back to see it was his little sister who was seven years younger than him. She waved at him when she overheard he was going back to school.

**Gabriel smiled and waved back as his sister's confidence in him certainly made him feel somewhat better. His little sister was always like a flower in the family. She was very sweet, gentle and loving being the youngest of the family she just was able to make someone smile when she did. He relished that as he followed his mother out the door had left a temporary sitter for his sister getting into the car and drove off back to school.**

* * *

**-Scene Change: School-**

**They soon arrived far faster than it would be walking. Gabriel's mother stopped in a parking spot near the road as Gabriel slowly got out of the car. She knew her son was upset about all of this and she did snap at him earlier so to make him feel better she rolled down the passenger side window and called to him.**

"Hey, hun! If you get a higher grade this time I may order Pizza tonight!" She bargained. Gabriel stopped in place and turned back to her as the sound of pizza reignited him.

"Sure thing, Mom! Thanks for the ride!" He waved at her as she waved back before driving out of the parking zone and went straight home.

**Gabriel took a breath of confidence as he once again headed into school this late in the afternoon. It truly was not something he was very happy about but if it would make up for everything by getting a higher and even better a pizza for dinner then it would all be worth it as he opened the main doors and headed for the library to study.**

**Gabriel had spent the next couple hours studying for the remake test in the library. A Substitute teacher that was there on behalf of Ms.C was busy watching over Gabriel's progress. She made sure he did nothing but have a book in his hand and studied and only let him leave the table full books he read or needed to read and only allowed him to leave for a quick drink from the fountain or use the bathroom.**

**The Young Teenager had probably read three books by now as they each only had a few dozen pages to study and he was a very good reader not needing to take long to read a whole page and move on to the next one. He could've sworn his mind felt like he was going to explode from reading so much.**

**Finally, the teacher announced it was time for him to do the makeup test. Gabriel was so glad to hear that slamming closed the fourth book he was reading and put back every book he took out for studying before the substitute teacher handed him a piece of paper with over twenty questions that each had a choice of four answers on them. He was given the time to begin it and Gabriel got to work.**

**With the newfound reacquired knowledge he just had read in the books he had been made to read for the last two hours the test went pretty fast for him though he took his time on each question overlooking it along with the answers and after a brief thought he would mark his selected answer and move onto the next question.**

**It felt like an eternity had passed when he finally marked his answer on the last question when in truth it was only forty-five minutes. He handed his test back to the one overlooking him and began to examine it. Gabriel was a bit nervous as she looked it over. Her eye seemed to scan every answer he had made and her eyes he could not read as they were kept blank to not give him any sign if he did good or bad.**

**She grabbed a pen on her desk and wrote down the grade. Gabriel felt sweat come off his forehead as he was so very nervous. If he didn't achieve a decent grade this time there was no telling what would happen.**

**But the substitute teacher smiled as she held up his test with a big letter A written in red with one hundred percent next to it. Gabriel was beside himself he actually did it! He passed his test with a perfect score! It was all he could do from leaping up and down excitingly.**

**With what he came to do fulfill the substitute dismissed him and once out of the library he ran for the exit. He felt like he was on top of the world now with that grade. And now comes the deserving reward he will get when he gets home.**

"Its Pizza time!" He exclaimed in cheer when he rushed out of the school and doors were about to pull out his cell phone from his pocket to call his mother and tell her the good news and to give the order on what he would like for his pizza only for the calm sound of the city to suddenly silence.

"Hmm…odd?" Gabriel said wondering why everything around him suddenly went silent as the evening started to set in and checked his phone to realize it was almost six in the evening. It would be dark soon but then a new wave of sounds filled the streets with screams of terror and the sounds of car's crashing could be heard.

**He then saw over a dozen car's start zoom past the school grounds. Some even drove over the perfectly cut grass ruining the laws. It was fortunate that Gabriel was still near the doors of the school to avoid being it but it shocked him to see that happen. He then saw people by the dozens running across from the school. Some of them even turned towards the school and ran past him to this surprise. **

"What's going on?!" He yelled amidst the crowd of terrifying people as they ran into the school as if they were running from something. Gabriel tried to move but he was being shoved and pushed in all direction as the crowd people continued to scramble into the school.

**Gabriel then saw a lot of dark figures coming up from behind the crowd. They were not human and a dark aura faded around these demonic-looking creatures as they had glowing red eyes and their bodies looked to be almost of shadow. Many of these creatures were carrying weapons of sharp material from swords to axes and even spears. They screeched like banshees and destroyed anything that came near them.**

**Many of the people that they were close to attacked them some getting knocked to the ground or swept to the side knocking them off their feet but to Gabriel's horror he watched as they stabbed and pierced the people they subdued killing them.**

**The creatures continued their assault destroying car's fences and anything around them even the people that continued to run for their lives. In the midst of the chaos that was happening, Gabriel saw a little girl that looked to be the age of his sister in the back of the crowd trying to run from the horrid monsters.**

**One of the monsters turned its attention towards the little girl who tripped and fell down rolling onto her back as the monster came up to her with a sword in hand ready to end the helpless child.**

"NO!" Gabriel yelled at the sight not going to let that monster hurt that girl. Looking around for anything of use he found a shovel laying near the main doors as the last of the crowd of people disappeared into the school to hide. He picked it up and ran for the monster who was upon the girl raising its sword high to finish her.

**Without even thinking Gabriel ran as fast he could and swung the shovel into the side of the demon catching by surprise and knocking away from the terrified girl. Seeing an opening to get away the girl quickly stood up and ran for the school-leaving Gabriel to fend for himself not taking the moment to thank her apparent savior.**

**The Demonic monster that Gabriel stopped from ending the girl quickly raised itself back up and spoke in a language that Gabriel could not understand as it pointed its weapon at Gabriel indicating they had someone that needed to be killed immediately.**

**Gabriel gulped clenching the shovel tight as over a dozen of these demon shadowy figures came upon him with their weapons at the ready. One of the demons pointed its arm at Gabriel and fired a dark wave of energy at the young teenager. Gabriel moved the tip of the shovel at the blast to deflect it but the blast melted the shovel and now he was defenseless as the same demon readied to use the same attack again.**

"Help" Gabriel whimpered.

**The Demons could sense the human in front of them was full of fear. They craved that fear as the darkness that was spawned from came from those that feared it. Their master was the embodiment of it. He used fear to gain power and with that power, he was able to quell all resistance and take over the realm that now was his domain. All that lived in it empowered him due to their fear that had possessed them.**

**Gabriel's fear caused him to slowly retreat backward. He hoped that whatever these dark creatures were maybe if just backed away nice and easy perhaps they would leave him alone but they would not leave him alone as they advanced on him.**

"Go away!" Gabriel shouted fearfully as he backed up even faster. The Demonic shadow creatures continued to advance upon him many of them readied their weapons to take the life of another human that was in the way of their task. They were ordered to find an item of value by the one who sent them and to destroy anything that was in their way.

**They were met with little to no resistance. Most humans they encountered had fled in terror of them and some that were unfortunate to be close met an untimely end. There were some humans that tried to fight back. There were some that were Law Enforcement officers those that had a duty to uphold the laws of the city that the creatures had invaded.**

**Despite facing creatures of unknown origin they were an obvious threat to the populace drawing out their sidearm's and fired upon the shadow demons.**

**Their weapons were useful against the dark foes as some of the shadow minions faded into shadow when they were shot by the standard-issue sidearms but the Shadow Demons had numbers that greatly surpassed the officers as they overwhelmed them and the poor officers had perished by the dark weapons wielded by the shadow minions. With the streets then in complete chaos with no more resistance for the time beings the Shadow Demons continued their terrorization of the city streets looking for what they had been ordered to find up to where they encountered the human that now stood in front them that tried to fight them with a primitive tool only for one them to destroy and now he was at their mercy and it would be given.**

**The Young Teenage continued to step backward trying to see if there was anyone around him that could help him. There no other humans in sight all those he did know were around were hiding in the school. If he could make a run for it he might just make it through the doors if they hadn't locked or barricaded it when they ran inside to hide.**

**Gabriel turned and ran for the entrance of the school. He didn't bother to even look back for he just had to make it to safety. He could hear the dreadful language that sounded like hissing and screeching coming from the demons behind him he screamed in terror as he dashed for the safety that was the school.**

**However, he only reached just to corner where the entrance on the left of it would be before something hard hit him in the back sending him into the wall then fall on his back as wailed from the pain that coursed through his body. His back was very sore as well as his front. He never in his life had been hit like that. Even in the very rare of fights he had with a school bully he never felt the pain that currently ached his body. Despite it, he looked up to see the group of Shadow Demons were upon him and one demon stood just front him wielding a large two-handed hammer which looked like a sledgehammer only bigger and far more menacing looking. It was obvious it was the very demon that had stopped him from making it to the school entrance.**

"Please don't…" Gabriel pleaded staring up into the soulless eyes of the Shadow Demon as it stared back with no pity nor remorse it was driven by the order of its master and this human it had pinned would be only another victim for it.

**It raised its hammer high aiming directly for Gabriel's head. The Young human brought him his arms defensively shielding from the oncoming impact though it may prove useless he still had to defend himself.**

**The Demon screeched loudly bringing down the hammer as Gabriel shut his eyes awaiting the inevitable but then the screeching stopped suddenly then there were exclaimed hiss's coming from the other demons. Gabriel opened his eyes to see the hammer came close to his arms but the weapon was covered in ice and the rest of the demon was now encased in ice. Gabriel couldn't believe it how was that possible?**

**He quickly crawled out from under the handle backward staggering to his feet to see the rest of the demons were still there however they remained in place hissing angrily but not at him for they were looking above Gabriel. He looked up as well to see what they were looking at and something made him think that whatever it was it may have been the very thing that saved him from getting smashed by the now ice-encased demon.**

**Gabriel saw something large and winged flying straight down and then landed in front of him with a loud thud sending a wave of dirt in all directions.  
The Young Teenager could believe what he was starting at from behind it. It was a Dragon!**

**The Dragon was just as large a car. It stood on four legs and instead of scales, its body was made of light blue fur. Its wings were feathery with a white underbelly and its back legs were too white in color. The Dragon turned its head back towards Gabriel and smiled at him assuringly.**

**Gabriel made out it had long ear's pointing backward as well as two horns curved to the rear between its ears on its head but what really made this dragon stand out as it had a glowing yellow halo ring floating above its head. Like it was an angel of the heavens though Gabriel would never have believed a dragon to be an angel.**

**However, the demons in front of the dragon began to hiss menacingly talking in their dark language cursing at the appearance of the dragon that had frozen solid one of their own reminding Gabriel that he still was in danger as the Dragon looked forward its face scrunched sternly.**

**Gabriel wondered what he should do? He could now run for it as the dragon just saved his life but there was no telling if the dragon could match the dozen shadow demons in front of it. He was completely unsure what to do until his left pant pocket began to glow. He looked to his left pocket quickly pulling out the crystal stone that he had been carrying around.**

"Odd? Why is it doing this?" He asked as the crystal never had glowed before. He believed it was nothing more than just a simple trinket but it glowed even brighter which caused him to shut and cover his eyes the light was blinding and the demon's only yards away too shielded their faces from the light that came from the crystal.

**The Light engulfed the young human. Gabriel could not see with the light far too bright but he felt something was happening. He could something was being placed on him. His clothes began to disappear and were being replaced with something else. All over his body, he could feel something entirely new as if someone was dressing him. The Light then faded which allowed Gabriel to open his eyes and see what had become of him.**

**He looked to see that his clothes had been changed into a suit of what seemed to be fitted for a warrior a flowing scarf just off the left side of his waist. His outfit that covered most of his body was light blue in color and was around the midsection of the outfit that was true blue in color and fitted his form like a glove. He took a couple of steps to see that not only did it fit him perfectly it was rather flexible and would not slow him down nor tear.**

**He had sky blue gloves on as well as a metallic jacket with his left arm to having steel armor on the shoulder with the symbol of a snowflake engraved on it whilst glowing. He also had some armor upon his right arm near his hand to protect the lower arm. He wore pale white boots that were rather comfortable and like his newly acquainted outfit it allowed him to move his feet within without an issue of being too loose or too tight.**

**The final part of his new outfit was had what would appear as goggles covering his eyes with two wingtips on both sides. But it was quickly figured out it wasn't goggles but more like a mask meant for shielding one's eyes from a fight. Gabriel could not believe this and just wondered how did this happen? He felt something inside of him at that moment. Something surging within. He felt stronger and one says powerful and yet it still confused him on how he gained this outfit and felt this way.**

**The Buckle on his pants began to glow and appeared a tiny ball of light that floated up in front of Gabriel. Something inside made him reached to it and take hold of it as he reached with his right hand taking the light within it. When Gabriel did the light began to take form. It changed into a curved blade with a silver hilt and a blue sapphire at the end of it.**

**Gabriel gripped the sword that had formed in his hand. It felt as light as a feather but the blade looked sharp and could slice through anything like a stick of butter. The Young Teenager had endless questions going through his mind but the answers he wanted he could not get as the sound of the Shadow Demon's hissing in front of him reminded him that he was still in danger.**

**The Dragon stepped back taking a stance right by Gabriel's side and readied himself as the Shadow demons readied their weapons and were about to charge. Gabriel took a deep breath as he stepped back with his right leg and took a battle stance. He believed now no matter what the case was with the appearance of the armor he wore and the weapon he carried with an angel like a dragon coming down from the sky standing next to him he knew he would have to fight if he wanted to see the next day as the demons attacked.**

His heart now filled with hope and courage Gabriel clenched his left fist and held his sword close.  
"Time to send you all back where you came from!" He bellowed as one of the demons came at him with a dark sword and Gabriel raised him up to deflect it. The fight was on between him and the Dragon against the Shadow Demons that have been terrorizing the city.

**Gabriel deflected the slash of the demon's sword that collided with his. He pushed it off of him and then raised his right leg and kicked the demon sending it backward. Gabriel believed it as the demonic was sent several yards back rolling on the ground. It was almost impossible as Gabriel never had the strength to do that before.**

**He may wrestle with a bully in school one time but never could he kicked someone with enough strength to send him flying. Something with armor and the power he felt inside him had given him great strength. The other demon's hissed angrily as the human's defensive actions against one of their own and charged.**

**This time Gabriel charged at them letting out a motivational cry of battle. With a swing of his sword, it swiped through the chest of the closest demon. It let out a hoarse hissing cry before it faded into nothingness disappearing as if it never existed at all.**

**The Demon's got angrier as now they are being met with a resistance that actually could stand against them and tried to destroy the human.**  
**There were still so many of them. Gabriel with his senses all the more clear and steady he could quickly parry and counter the demon's when they tried to harm him with their weapons. He deflected their swords, dodged their punches and rolled from their kicks.**

**However even with his newfound abilities the Demon's still had their numbers and it was only a matter of time before they could get past, Gabriel's defense.**

**The Dragon nearby watched Gabriel fight the demons with admirable eyes. It smiled as the young man stood his ground against the beasts of darkness. But it could not remain idle as the human would lose momentary gain if it did not assist.**

**Gabriel swiped at one of the demons with his sword but the demon managed to step back from the slash of the sharp-edged weapon then it quickly threw a punch at Gabriel colliding its dark fist against the young man's face.**

**With Gabriel's increased strength the blow didn't hurt as much as it would have before he gained his untold armor and power but it was enough to knock him to the ground. Gabriel was only winded for the moment but when he looked up the demon that had finally had the advantage over him brought his sword over Gabriel holding its sword with both hands with the tip of the sword pointing just over the human's chest.**

**For that moment Gabriel thought he has finished again but then the demon was suddenly sliced in half by a claw before it disappeared into shadow. The Dragon now was the one standing over Gabriel and it roared at the surrounding demons with an angry face. He would not allow the human's life to be ended.**

**Gabriel took the chance to stand back up and smiled at the dragon. It proved to him that it was on his side. He got back to back with the great winged creature as the demon's had them surrounded with renewed determination thanks to his new ally he was ready to continue the fight.**  
**Both Gabriel and the Dragon all charge at the demon's from where they stood. Gabriel took on half of the demons while the Dragon took the others.**

**Gabriel at that moment could not believe this was happening. All his life he never could have thought he would find himself in a situation such as this. In all his wildest dreams he never would have believed for a moment that he would be encountering demonic shadow entities, gaining a powerful set of armor and a sword with it all from a crystal he had. It looked like nothing more than something one would get from the shelf of a dollar store but it held a power within it that gave him the ability to fight against this horde of demons that have been terrorizing the city and tried to kill him.**

**More than that he is fighting alongside a dragon. A Creature that was a being of legend and myth. Something one would only read about in books and fairy tales and seen in movies TV cinema. If someone had told him dragons were actually real he would have laughed and brushed it off as foolishness but now everything he thought had once believed was shaken.**

**All he was lead to believe in was challenged. He understood that all that he ever heard was not exactly a lie but no one now would be able to tell him otherwise given to what he is doing now. For the moment all he cared about now was winning the fight he was currently in.**

**Gabriel slashed his sword about at the many demons around him. He still feared them for what they had almost done to him but he had a chance to get payback on them for their attempt on his life and for the life's they may have taken earlier. With what they almost did to the little girl he saved earlier showed him that they had no value for human life and would slaughter anyone in their way. The Demon's had to be stopped.**

"You're all going to get it!" Gabriel shouted at them not allowing his fear to get the best of him this time. He was going to stop these demon's if it was the last they would do. Which he hoped that would not have to be.

**He pierced through the chest of one demon and then swiped his sword through it causing it to dissipate and connected with a sword of another demon. He twirled around it them slashed through it making it vanish in a painful howl.**

**Gabriel had no idea about these demons. During the battle, he wondered where they had come from? Why were they here? How could such creatures of darkness do such horrors to people? He wanted answers but had a feeling none of these demons would give him an answer if he asked and even if he did they spoke in some kind of hissing language that he couldn't understand.**  
**The young teenager continued his fight against the demons. He wanted to stay alive and not perish at the shadowy hands of the ones that have been terracing everything. He looked behind him for a moment when he killed another demon to see the dragon was in the midst of the battle with the demon's that were around it.**

**The Angel like dragon roared at the many demon's that hissed in their menacing tones at him all charging at it once. The Dragon leaped over them and whipped its tail in front of him knocking two demons to the right sending them flying into the wall of the school creating an implant of themselves into it before they disappeared showing that the collision was fatal.**

**It took its left front left leg and swiped another demon to the side then brought down its right front leg onto another crushing and dissipating the demon.**

Gabriel watched as the dragon continued to fight the evil beings and raised his sword above him and cheered. "Alright! You go dragon!" However, his premature cheering was ill-timed as a demon appeared next to him and delivered a punch right on the side of his face. Gabriel almost fell down from the sudden blow but managed to catch himself and plant his feet before he lost balance.

"Okay, bad idea!" He admitted realizing that he along with the dragon were stilling facing a number of demon's and he must not lose his focus if he wants to survive this ordeal.

**The Dragon noticed what Gabriel did and his actions caused him to get struck by one of the demons. He shook his head at the teenager. The young one had much to learn about staying focused in the midst of battle. There was so much at stake and there was no time for celebration even if the odds are on their side.**

**Gabriel while dueling with a demon that was attacking him with two swords carefully watching where it was about to slash next and deflecting it with his sword saw the dragon's disapproval of him. He couldn't believe this dragon was observing him and even showed disappointment in his careless actions. Gabriel had made a fool of himself in front of something legendary. He felt so foolish and hoped could redeem himself. Something inside him told him that the dragon was good in every way. From saving him to fighting alongside him against these demons and though showing disappointment when his cheering caused him to get hit it showed this dragon had a care for him. He would make it right in the dragon's eyes.**

**The demons were becoming fewer as the battle went on. Gabriel fought with more focus and remained on task not taking his eyes off any demon that was around him. The Dragon nearby used its legs and wings against the beings of shadow. The teaming of the human and the dragon was proving too much for the demons. The resistance they had faced was nothing compared to the dragon and the human with the enchanted armor and sword he wielded.**

**Soon Gabriel found himself standing next to the dragon again. It looked at him with a smile showing that Gabriel had earned its faith again. However, there still were demons in front of them by the dozen. Though they had lost many of their brethren they were not going to stop until the fulfilled their purpose which only could succeed after they dealt with the two annoyances in front**  
**of them.**

**They were yards away from the Dragon and Human and all hissed at them angrily. Their defiance and defeat of their lost brethren would be paid for with their lives and rushed at them with their weapons held high.**

**Gabriel thought he had taken down many of the demons got worried as none of them came at him with so many numbers. However, he noticed something glowing from the corner of his right eye. He turned his head to the right to see the Dragon's mouth was starting to glow light blue. A similar glow started to show on his sword. He didn't understand what it was doing along with the dragon but he aimed the tip of his sword at the charging demons believing that what it was doing was meant to be used against the demons. His sword shot a beam of pure light at the demons and from the dragon, a similar beam came from its mouth both beams connected with the first demon in front of the group but then in a blast of light all the demons faded away. The Blast of light was so bright that Gabriel had to shield his eyes for a moment.**

**When Gabriel opened his eyes back up he could see that the demons were all gone. There wasn't a single of them left. He breathed fast realizing that he had just won. He had vanquished the demons and it was all thanks to the help of the most unlikely friend of them all and to what the crystal he had gave him.**

**The Sword in his right hand began to glow and then vanished completely disappearing from the grip of his hand. His body began to glow next and within a second he found himself back into the same clothes he wore before the armor appeared on him.**

**Unable to keep himself standing due to some shock of the ordeal and exhaustion from the battle, Gabriel fell onto the ground sitting down and only stared ahead. He just couldn't have believed it. He had just fought a few dozen demons while wearing the armor of unknown making and used a sword that magically appeared to him and disappeared after the fight. It was so much to take in at what had transpired. He just stared ahead trying to get a grip on what had happened.**

**Then something floated down in front of his eyes. It was the same crystal he carried that somehow gave him the armor and possibly the weapon he used against the shadow creatures. It floated down onto his right hand. The Crystal glowed like a light within a lantern until it reached his hand and once it settled in the middle of it the land slowly faded away until it was gone.**

**Gabriel slowly closed his hand around the crystal. What he thought was just a silly birthday trinket turned out to be far more than what it was. Something about it had tremendous power. He didn't understand what it was and he was very confused.**

**He then remembered the dragon that came to his aide and fought by his side and together they finished off the demons with a powerful blast of light. He looked to his right to see if maybe he could learn more about the feathered being of legend and possibly if it could speak get some answers but it was gone.**

**Gabriel was surprised something so large and powerful was nowhere to be seen. Finally being able to stand back up after coping with all that happened he looked around. The Dragon had completely vanished. It almost didn't seem possible. The Sky was dark due to the evening but the surrounding city lights and some minor fires caused by the once attacking demon's lit up the area. How it could have disappeared so quickly? And why would it leave after the battle was over, Gabriel didn't even have a chance to even say thank you to it for helping him.**

**He did remember when he was blasting the group of demons with the dragon he did catch that it had smiled at him despite shooting the beam of light from its mouth. Somehow it put Gabriel at ease at least he had redeemed himself in the eyes of such a fantastic creature.**

**Putting the crystal back into his pocket, Gabriel looked around to see the city was still in a bit of turmoil. Fires were still enflamed on some cars and bushes and there was a good amount of destruction. The Demon's he destroyed had made their dark mark on the settlement. However, thankfully there were no humans around.**  
**Everyone had to be in hiding in the school still and the local authorities had yet to make it to the area.**

**Gabriel figured it was best he would leave the scene before anyone noticed him. He still was full of questions about all that happened but what mattered to him right now was that he had to get home. His mother no doubt would be very worried about him. He didn't know if the demon attack on the city was all over the news or not but in cases, he wanted to get home so badly and hug his mother. He had almost died this very night and it made him feel rather scared. He wanted to in a place of safety and comfort. He wanted to be home in the loving arms of the one who had given him life and has cared for him and been nothing but sweet and caring to him even when she was upset with him his mother would always show how much she loved him.**

**Gabriel took off running from the yard of the school and past some of the blazing vehicles and destroyed city streets. He had to get home before anyone would see him and start either demanding answers why was he out when the city was under attack or try to take him into what they would consider safety.**

**However unknown to the teenager who ran through the streets running past barely lit homes there was a figure standing behind a house in the backyard seeing, Gabriel run up the sidewalks making way to his home.**

**The Mysterious figure was dressed a glorious heavenly outfit. It had a cross chained around the belt of its waist and it was a human male by comparison. It smiled at the sight of the young teenager glad to see that destiny had finally come for him. It relieved him to see that he survived the first of many trials ahead.**

"I hope and pray for your success Hero of Justice." The Figure said in a voice that had sounded high and angelic. "May you and your guardian protect us all and see to the defeat of the Dark Master."

**He watched as Gabriel disappeared from out of sight when he turned on the street ahead. The Mysterious man walked out to the sidewalk and continued to look on. He slowly smiled only slightly. Gabriel whom he had called the Hero of Justice was the best hope for the world right now. He had much to learn and so much to do in little time. The Darkness was rising and the Dark Master was ruthless if there was going to be any chance to save the world, Gabriel would have to figure out who he really is and what he is capable of and if he could find his guardian who could show him the way there may be hope yet.**

**The Figure then turned and walked down the opposite side of the street and silently prayed that the spirits show kindness to Gabriel and bless him for what he had achieved this very day. The Young Man had saved many life's today thanks to his newly found power and ability. There was so much more ahead and only Gabriel could find out what lies in store. Unknowingly to him, the world was counting on him. He must rise to face the challenges ahead or he along with the world will be doomed and all hope will be lost and the darkness will rule for all eternity under the twisted iron rule of the Dark Master.**

**つづく... {To Be Continued...}**

* * *

**{New Update 2020}**

_Voice Actor:_

_Unkown as Gabriel K./Forst Knight._

_Unknown as Sapphire The Ice Guardian Angel Dragon_

_Unkown as Marie K._

_Unknown as Gabe and Marie's Mother_

_Unknown as Kaitlyn Ward_

_Unknown as Jeremy L._

_Unknown as Mrs. Christopher_

_Unknown as Dark Red_

_Unknow as Dark Blue_

_Unknown as Unknown white Mask Knight_

_Herself as Whoopi Goldberg **{Guest Star for short}**_

* * *

**_[Update: I changed a chapter editing a little bit. I hope you all enjoy this chapter one] _**

**_Please Fav, Follow & Review_**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Spyro The Dragon, characters, or any alternate/universe world or Game, Movie, TV show, Anime Series content that is mentioned in this Fan/Fiction story. They belong to their respective owners and I honor and respect their great works._

**P.S.** _Spyro The Dragon and other characters will not be in this story, It's had to wait for the future_

* * *

**_Recap on Crystal Heroes_**

**_Please... Protect the light._**

**_Hero of justice saves the world from the darkness._**

**_The same dream…again_**

**_My lord?_**

**_I may have sensed a piece of the miracle from a human settlement. I ask for your permission to seek it out and destroy it if possible._**

**_Go then. Take a platoon and lay waste to all in your path. I believe it's time for the humans to realize that their world will no longer theirs and that their time has come and they will either bow to me or suffer oblivion._**

**_As you wish, Dark Red._**

**_What's going on?!_**

**_Odd? Why is it doing this?_**

**_Time to send you all back where you came from!_**

**_I hope and pray for your success Hero of Justice._**

**_May you and your guardian protect us all and see to the defeat of the Dark Master._**

* * *

**Chapter 2: ****Trust Your Heart. **

* * *

**-Scene: Unknown-**

**The Dark Master was furious as he scratched his claws upon the floor after hearing that the attack on the mortal realm despite the destruction and the many lives his minions took it was a failure! He was reported on by a shadow messenger that the main force of the attack were decimated by a human who possessed a crystal that gave him armor and power. This one of the very pieces of the crystal he was looking for.**

**Not only did this human managed to repel his minions but he was assisted by a dragon. The very species of a dragon he once thought were gone. The Crystal was almost within his very grasp after years of searching. To finally gain hold even onto a piece would ensure his ultimate victory and interference from an angel dragon and sheer luck that a human managed to be empowered by the crystal had snatched away his chance. It infuriated him so much that he slammed down his left front claw upon his minion disintegrating it into a buff of black smoke.**

**The one he appointed for the attack appeared a short distance from behind his lord. He knew that his master was not happy in the slightest. Anyone with a clear mind knew to stay their distance as his anger was not to be trifled as the dark red dragon stared into the large crystal in front of him seeing his servant had returned.**

"Speak of why it is you have failed me." The Dark Red Dragon demanded to know not bothering to turn his head in a low dark voice.

"Master…" The Dark Blue dragon slowly

approached until he was close enough to his superior that he could hear him plainly. "…I have returned with news and I offer my apologies for failing you."

The Dark Red Dragon growled. "I don't want your apologies. You know the penalty for failing me, do you?"

The Dark Blue Dragon shivered and bowed his head. "I do, Master. I don't deserve your mercy for failure. But I do know of that human who possesses that crystal."

This got the Dark Red Dragon's attention making him turn his head around to his servant. "What of that boy that caused you to fail me so miserably?"

"That boy fled after my forces were defeated. After that blasted guardian of his vanished, I maintained a distance and observed where the boy had fled to. I sent one of my remaining shadow minions to follow him to where he makes his home to watch him. Perhaps it would please you to know that not only does he have one of the pieces of the crystal but in my hopes, it may lead to the others as well." The Dark Blue Dragon explained and hoped his news would spare him his master's wraith.

"Hmm." The Dark Master hummed in thought. Though his servant had failed him it did please him to know that he was wise enough to have the boy followed to his home. There he could watch and report anything on what that boy would do. It could indeed lead to the others that he was seeking.

"Very well." He said as his servant looked up to him with a rather hopeful look. "Observe that human child. I want to know of anything suspicious with him. Learn of him and see if it's possible he can lead to the others. Keep your distance from him. I don't want him to learn that he is more capable than he realizes with the power of the crystal. Do not make a move upon him unless I say. Am I clear?" The Dark Master demanded.

"Yes, Master!" His servant nodded relieved that he would not be made an example of his failure for the time being.

The Dark Master nodded back at him. "Good. Leave me now. Rest and then go to that boy's place of domain. Learn what you can and report it to me."

"At once, my lord." The Dark Blue Dragon bowed lowly to his master before stepping back far from the Dark Master then vanished into shadow. The Dark Master looked back to the large crystal in front of him.

"Soon child you will know true fear. I will soon rip that crystal from your dying hand then my triumph will be at hand." He snickered before let out a booming laughter that filled the chamber. If the fates were unkind to the beings of light and peace the Dark Master would rule all realms under his iron grip. It would all fall upon a lowly boy who managed to discover there was more to the crystal than just a simple trinket he would have to learn more of it if he was to survive the coming trials ahead that the Dark Master would bring upon him.

* * *

**-Next Scene: Human World-**

**{Saturday, March 13th, 2010: Noon-Time}**

**Back in the City in the realm of earth, it was in turmoil. Many lives were lost in the attack that was carried out by shadow-like demons. Reports were coming in from all over the city as the local law enforcement could not stand against the demons that struck from out of nowhere and ran rapid throughout the city before they vanished due to some unknown masked being.**

**No one could possibly explain who or what exactly those demonic creatures were. A couple of dozen lives were lost and three times that amount were wounded some which had life-threatening injuries. All the injured were trying to recover in the hospitals that they were taken too but what the officials of the city wanted more than the safety of their citizens they wanted answers on what the creatures were and what was the reason for the apparent unprovoked attack. So many were baffled and could not offer a single explanation and within the home where Gabriel lived, he too was baffled as he was watching the news reports upon the TV in his bedroom.**

**He had been watching the reports since he woke up in the morning as his battle from the other night had exhausted him greatly. His mother was greatly relieved that he was home as she heard the city was in chaos from unknown attackers. They stayed inside for the rest of the night and eventually he went to sleep. When he woke up he found breakfast sitting on his nightstand that was cereal and orange juice.**

**As he ate his meal he turned on the news and listened in. It horrified him to see that those creatures he fought caused so much chaos caused so much death and destruction. He was very lucky. If it wasn't for that dragon and the crystal he had that gave him armor and a weapon he would have been another unfortunate casualty.**

**It still concerned him, however. How and why is this happening? He continued to watch on the news as they brought up footage that was received by a civilian who said he was hiding out in one of the local schools. From cell phone footage he recorded a masked armored warrior fighting the shadow beings and won against them. It seemed the city had some kind of protector as the warrior only fought the creatures and did not cause any damage to anything else. The footage was only ten seconds as the person who recorded it did not want to stick around in case he was spotted and ran back into the safety of the school as he explained.**

**It was good to know that, Gabriel's identity was concealed by the mask and armor but he still could not make sense out of anything. Everything that had happened the other night scared him as well as it did fascinate him in away. But in truth, all he wanted to do was forget about it. He was happy the creatures were gone and that he got something useful to fight them off with and he even got to fight alongside an angel-like dragon. Now he just wanted to get back to the way things were.**

**Today was Saturday and school was out and given to the recent monster attack the schools would be shut down for awhile as reported on the news for the safety of the public until further notice which delighted, Gabriel. Now he could spend a good amount of time to enjoy himself and try to forget what happened.**

**The Best way he believed he could forget about last night's events was some fresh air outside. The Woods would be a good spot to clear his head. Putting on some clothes fit for going outside jeans and T-Shirt along with his socks and shoes he quickly went downstairs putting his dirty dishes into the dishwasher and told his mother he was going out into the nearby woods just to explore which she allowed given to how the news report said the creatures were gone and only they were in the city so the woods would be okay as long as he was careful which he promised he would be as he ran outside and into the woods that were always an ideal spot for some time alone.**

* * *

**{-Scene chance: Lynn Woods-}**

**Gabriel ran through the woods as it was very calm and rather peaceful. Most people never bother to come into the woods which meant he had it all to himself. The birds were singing in the trees and as he continued along some of the trails he turned down one of the trails to hear what sounded like a creek. Turning off the trail he was on he went through the brush of the forest which eventually led to a spot where it was a very tiny river flowing through the woods. The little splashes the water made a calming sound which relaxed, Gabriel. He found a large enough rock where he could sit on. This was just the right place for him to clear his mind.**

**As he sat there on the rock with a hand under his chin he heard rustling come from the woods. He looked to where he heard it but just assumed it was just an animal but the rustling got louder.**

**Gabriel stood up as the noise started to worry him. It was getting louder by the second which meant whatever was out there was coming closer and it had to be an animal and a big one at that. **

**Now he was starting to regret coming out here as the animal could be a bear as there's nothing bigger than that living out in the woods and deer would not come so close but emerging from around one of the larger tree's was something that, Gabriel could not believe he would see again.**

**It was an animal and a very majestic one at that. It was the very dragon he had fought beside the other night. He couldn't believe it. Though he was worried something told him that he was safe as the dragon came up to him.**

"I-I-It's you again, from yesterday," Gabriel said. "I don't believe you're really are here."

"Greetings too you too, young Gabriel." The Sky blue dragon smile.

Gabriel really stocked that blue dragon could talk. "You talk too!? No way, and how you know name!?"

The Dragon smiled at him as it stood in front of the young man standing slightly taller than him. "My name is Sapphire. I am one an Ice Guardian Angel Dragons and I have been searching for you for eight years now."

"What? Searching for me?" Gabriel puzzled.

"That's right. I have young Gabriel." Sapphire confirmed. "Don't you remember me at all?"

"I couldn't possibly remember anything. If I ever met a dragon I am certain I would and the only time I recall meeting you was last night when those shadow creeps attacked." Gabriel replied.

The Dragon's face when blank as it seemed, Gabriel somehow lost all memory of him. This was rather concerning. He would have to take everything slow if he was going to get him to remember.

Gabriel was more confused than ever. This dragon apparently had been searching for him for more than eight years like they knew each other from that time? It didn't make any sense let alone a dragon to even exist. Which brought him to his first question. "Where do you come from?" he asked.

"From a land far above your own. An island that floats far above the clouds. It is called the Angel Realm where many of my kind once thrived for generations. A glorious utopia for all dragons." Sapphire explained.

"Sounds like it was." Gabriel folded his arms and listened with some fascination as he was now speaking with a dragon that apparently came from a majestic like the place.

"It was." The Dragon sighed in misery as there was horrible memory that shadowed over the home of his kind. But that was a tale that didn't need to be said for now. There were more pressing matters and it involved something that, Gabriel was carrying on his person for he could sense it.

"In your pocket, young one. You carry something very powerful." He pointed at the pocket in at,

Gabriel's left side. "You carry a crystal stone."

**Gabriel remembered back at the house when he dressed up he put that crystal in his pocket. He didn't understand why he wanted to bring it with but he guessed that after what happened the other night he figured he should. Gabriel reached into his pocket and took it out.**

"What is it actually?" Gabriel asked. "I see now it wasn't just some trinket I happened to get."

"It's an Elemental Crystal. Once believed to be something of folk tales and storybooks. But now even I am left to wonder." The Dragon explained. "You carry the Ice element crystal. There are five of them which each wields a power over an element which includes fire, water, forest, thunder and as you know now, ice. Their power is used by the light of all that is good and it can transform it wielders into warriors. As you may already know from last night's encounter."

"So that's what happened!" Gabriel mumbled holding onto the crystal and was in wonder. How could he be so lucky? But as he remembered how scary those shadow demons were and how he almost died that's when he felt he could rather be unlucky.

"Indeed." Sapphire confirmed. "Unfortunately those creatures that attacked your city may return. What we dealt with last night was only a mere taste of what's coming." He warned.

"What!?" Gabriel gasped.

The Dragon nodded. "I am afraid so. Not only is their master a ruthless cold-hearted conqueror that seeks to bring about destruction and ruin to all the realms and lead them into an age of darkness he seeks the crystal's that is the only thing he truly fears. If he gets hold of them then nothing will stand in his way. Young one, you hold the power now to protect your city and the world. With that, you will have to learn of its user's and I shall…"

**Gabriel dropped the crystal at the dragon's feet to his surprise. Sapphire looked down to see the crystal sitting between his legs looking back up to see, Gabriel with a look of horror on his face slowly backing up.**

"What are you talking about? I didn't ask for any of this!" He spat fearfully. "I don't want to be part of any of this. You know about that crystal. Why don't you take and go find a real hero."

The Dragon shook his head. "I am afraid it's not that simple. The Crystals are intoned to be used by those with the purest of hearts. They are only so few that can wield its power and you, Gabriel are the one who has received it as you saw the other night."

"No! It can't be?" Gabriel panted backing up into a tree. "That crystal needs to be carried with someone else. I am not some superhero! I never asked to be one and I almost died last night. Not that I don't appreciate the help you gave me but I can't be part of this. I don't want it! I just want to live a normal life!"

"Not everyone is destined for a normal life, Gabriel." The Dragon scooped up the crystal with his wing. "I know that from experience. Now you must retake this crystal and use it for it's your only true protection against the Dark Master and his shadow minions."

Gabriel shook his head again and moved to the side of the tree and headed back the way he came. "Again! I don't want it. Find someone else to give it to! I just want to live normal. I can never be part of this, I'm sorry!" He called at the dragon. "Just leave me alone!"

Sapphire tried to follow wrapping the crystal in the tip of his wing. "You don't understand, Gabriel. With all that transpired they know about you, crystal or not they may still come for you!"

"I don't think so!" Gabriel spat at the dragon growing a bit irritated that he was following him. "Just stay away from me and take that crystal with you. I don't want it! I'm going home and going to be normal. If those monsters come back I expect them to be dealt with by you and whoever you give the crystal to, goodbye!" He made it back to the trail and ran for home as Sapphire got caught up in some of the bushes due to his size.

**He sighed as the young man disappeared out of sight. He knew that Gabriel was only scared of what he had gone through and found out. But he will have to accept what has been given to him and he must do so before the worst can happen. Sapphire pushed through the bushes and made it to the trail and saw where the young man went to. He would have to keep an eye on him for this was only the beginning and, Gabriel will need protection and to be returned of what is his whether he likes it or not. The Dark Master was rising and Gabriel will need to accept his destiny.**

**It had been a long day for, Gabriel. He had met the very dragon that had helped him the previous night against those monsters that attacked him only for the dragon to tell him that the crystal he had received a very long time ago was something of power which gave him extraordinary abilities to fight against those shadow creatures and that he needs to continue being a warrior. He couldn't do it! Nor could he accept that the crystal cannot simply choose another person. He didn't wish to be in extreme danger again with which he gave the crystal back to the dragon and ran.**

**How could this have all happened? He was just a normal teenager and he had to stay as one. He was no warrior he was just a plain teenager that goes to school. He makes sure he gets good grades and tries to be a good person. Being a warrior was beyond what he could possibly want to be. He didn't wish to always be in constant danger. How could he be fighting monsters? It didn't seem the dragon would be lying about something as serious as this was, but it just couldn't be. ****All Gabriel wanted to do after his encounter took some time to think and relax that dragon would most certainly be gone after he told him off.**

* * *

**-Scene chance: Gabriel's Home-**

**He returned to his house and acted like nothing happened out on his walk through the woods. His mother was happy to see her son enjoy himself as the recent monster attack on the city had put her on edge. She was worried for the safety of her children as with the latest on the News Reports talking more about the casualties sustained in the mysterious attack along with the destruction of some areas within the city she feared for her family and given to the report where monsters came close to the school where her children go to. It relieved her to know that schools will be closed till further notice.**

**Her Children were more than happy with not having to go to school. She wondered what could she possibly do now that her two children are now stuck at home? It was rare for her to have so much time to spend with them both. She had hoped when she did it would be under better circumstances, but she would make the most out of it. Instead of shutting her children indoors, she would make their day together as fun as it can be.**

**She had called for her young ones to come to play a few board games. Both Gabriel and her youngest daughter, Marie were eager to play with their mom. It was equally rare for them to have some time together. It was usually on the weekends she would be around more often as she didn't always have to work on the weekend unless there was an emergency.**

**The Family spent the entire day enjoying one board game after another. From Chess to checkers and even a few other board games they had of her children's choosing they all had a delightful time. Gabriel wasn't well skilled in some of the games he was playing with his family and due to that he had lost the most, but he enjoyed it for the games were not always about winning but having fun.**

**There were laughs and playful angry pouts when one would make a move that ruined their progress or sunk one of their figures. It was a fun day that helped take, Gabriel's mind off his encounter with a dragon known as, Sapphire.**

**Within the time it soon started to get dark. Thankfully the city was calm and there were no reports of those monsters that attacked the city the other day were in sight. Gabriel's Mother made her children dinner as they all sat and ate together at the family dining room table.**

**They all ate well with cooked steaks, four-cheese mashed potatoes, and peas. It was a delicious dinner. The Mother of the family was well crafted when it came to cooking. She possessed many qualities a good mother should have. The only thing she lacked was time with her dear children as her job always seemed to keep her away a lot. This day was a splendid day of fun and revelry she wished it could last longer but nothing is ever meant to last.**

**The Family worked together to pick up their messy plates and cleaned all the dishes. Once any leftover food was put away everyone went their separate ways in the house to do what was on their minds after dinner. Gabriel just wanted to go to his room and relax for a while.**

* * *

**-Scene chance His Room-**

**He laid upon his bed setting his head on one of his pillows and stared up at the ceiling. The thoughts of his encounter with, Sapphire came back to him. He twitched when the thoughts of what, Sapphire claimed he had to begin to go through his mind. It just could not be! He would not be what that dragon told him he had to be. He was going to live normal and nothing would change that. But then his thoughts were interrupted when a knock came at his door.**

"Come in!" He called. The Door opened then his sister, Marie entered carrying a violin with her as she gave her big brother a kind smile.

"Hey, Big brother!" She greeted warmly. "I have been practicing a lot with my violin for the music class. I was wondering if I could share with you on my playing?"

**Gabriel smiled widely. His little sister has always been the best in her class. Her playing was already on the mouths of many at school. And much like earlier with all the fun, he had had with his mother and sister earlier that day perhaps listening to her playing be it good or not might get the thoughts out his head about, Sapphire.**

"Sure. I would love too." He replied which made his sister squeal in joy as she grabbed a nearby chair sitting down and using the bow to her violin, she placed it upon the strings and began to play in tune.

**For the next whole hour, Gabriel listened in to his sister's soft melodies. She certainly was quite talented as she made soft rhythms and sweet melodies with gentle pushes and pulls of her bow upon the strings of the violin. Gabriel was well relaxed by his sister's music. Most certainly with her talent, she would get a standing ovation at the school plays. If she would keep her practice, she could use her talent to make it big in life. He always hoped the best for the little sister he loved so much.**

Once she finished, she stood up from the chair. "What did you think?" She asked hoping that maybe she didn't annoy her brother as she worried that she may have played out of tune or messed up another way but, Gabriel gave her light applause.

"That was amazing! Thank you, Marie I really needed to hear that!" He praised which was met by a hug to him by, Marie.

"Thank, Gabriel!" She thanked squeezing him tightly. "The song I played was called 'Follow the heart.'"

**After the hug was finished, Marie left, Gabriel's room as she was feeling quite tired. Gabriel too was feeling rather exhausted from all the days' activities and events. Seeing how it was already a few minutes past nine at night he was going to retire to bed. He went downstairs for a moment to tell his mother was going to bed and after a hug and kiss from her as well as best wishes for good dreams he went up to his room and shut the door and immediately changed into his pajama's and eagerly shut off his lights and snuggled under his blankets on his bed and rested soon enough falling to sleep.**

* * *

**{A few hours later at Mid-night}**

**Gabriel was resting peacefully as the night went on. He calmly snored as he was well comfortable upon his bed as his dreams carried him on but then a sudden noise made him stir. Then a slightly louder noise made him grumble. Then a louder noise made him open his eyes.**

"What is that?" He mumbled as he woke up from a peaceful sleep. He rubbed his eyes to try and get the blur out of them so he could read the time on his clock. The red numbers upon his unset alarm clock read two in the morning.

"You got to be kidding me!?" He angrily mumbled only to hear the same noise that woke him, and it was coming from his window. He looked towards his window to see something large standing outside of it. He almost let out a scream but noticed the figure looked rather familiar. Quickly he got out of bed and walked to the window and opened to see it was the same dragon he met the previous day standing upon the roof outside his window.

"You again!? What the hell are you doing here?!" Gabriel spat in frustration as he told the dragon to leave him alone and not only did he not listen but he woke him up far too early in the morning and it was quite the risk of him coming to his home as his mom and sister could wake and notice they had visitor of a glorious sort at their home.

"My apologies for waking you. But you must understand…" Sapphire tried to explain but, Gabriel put up a finger to silence.

"Look! I told you I want nothing to do with that crystal or you! Just take it away. I want to be normal and that's it! I don't know how you found my home but just leave me be! Please!" Gabriel begged as he hoped he didn't have to deal with this again. "Now good night! And goodbye!" Gabriel shut his window then closed the curtains to make sure the dragon could not see through the window as he went back to bed.

**Sapphire sighed as again he had failed to convince, Gabriel of his destiny. Respecting the young one's privacy, he spread his wings and leaped off the house and flew away holding the crystal in his paw.**

"I'm sorry, Gabriel. But I must remain by your side for you truly don't understand yet. But you will have to accept that destiny has chosen you." The Dragon said as he flew onto into the night. The Dark Master no doubt knew about, Gabriel and he would soon send another attack and, Sapphire had to be there for, Gabriel for if the young man is killed not only would it mean another innocent life has fallen to the clutches of evil but the hope would die out and he would not allow it to happen.

* * *

**{Sunday, March 14th, 2010:}**

**Soon enough the morning came all too soon for, Gabriel as it was already past eight in the morning when his mother had to knock on his door to wake him. It took a minute for him to get out bed as again he has woken abruptly. He was upset but not at his mother as it seemed she was unaware of what paid the house a visit in the early hours of the morning.**

**After a quick breakfast, Gabriel's mother had some unfortunate news. Her workplace had an emergency that required her to go to work to see to the issue is resolved.**

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I know I made a promised that we'll go to the park today. But I had an emergency for news reports." Gabriel's mother said. Though it was understandable why she had to go it disappointed, Marie for she was going to go to the park today that her mother would take her.

I Feeling bad for his sister, "Maybe I'll sure take her to a park." Gabriel volunteered to take her.

"You do that for me, Gabriel!?" Marie said happiness. Her older brother nodded at her. "Thank you!"

**Good and then now Gabriel will agree**** to take her, which his mother allowed as long as he promised to look out for her and to be careful which he swore he would. When their mother left to go to work waving her goodbye both, Gabriel and Marie got prepared to put on their shoes and, Gabriel got a knapsack and put some snack food in it so they had something to munch on when they go.**

**Once they were ready, they both left the house locking it up and after a long walk through the neighborhood they were at the park that was just a quarter of a mile from school which thankfully the creatures that attacked didn't damage it.**

* * *

**{-Next ****Scene: The Park-}**

**When they arrived, there were over a dozen children and their mothers and fathers all playing together around the swing sets, slides and monkey bars. It was a joy to see such wonderful sightseeing that the attack did not instill fear upon the populace, and they were out enjoying themselves.**

**Gabriel eager as his little sister joined in the fun as he pushed her on the swings and helped her up the slides and was there at the bottom when she slid down them among some of the other playground equipment. Everything was going great as he was enjoying the time he was having with his sister until there was a loud scream that ceased all the laughter across the playground.**

**All present at the playground turned to see something coming up the road near the playground. Gabriel couldn't believe what it was. It was a giant lizard-like monster. It walked on two legs much like a man but was three times bigger than a human as it stomped towards the playground. All the parents grabbed their kids and took off running for safety as Marie hid under one of the slides shutting her eyes in terror and covered her face.**

**The Lizard creature snarled and roared as it stomped upon the playground rearing its head back then shot out a large fireball at one of the swing sets setting it ablaze and causing an explosion. Gabriel couldn't believe this was happening again. The Lizard monster then eyed him narrowing its large eyes at the young man then reared its head back and shot a fireball at him.**

**He was defenseless as the fireball drew closer each second and right before it could hit him something grabbed him from his waist and pulled him upwards catching him by surprise. He yelped as he felt a furry paw upon him take him a couple of dozen feet off the ground, he looked up to see it was, Sapphire.**

"I got you, Gabriel!" Sapphire smiled down at him and, Gabriel couldn't help but smile thankfully at him. The Dragon then opened his free paw revealing the crystal to, Gabriel. "You know what you must do."

**Gabriel didn't know if he would take the crystal. For if he would take it then that would mean he would give up his normal life and be in danger. Everything would truly change for him. But then he heard a scream come from below. He and the dragon looked down to see the Lizard Monster was right in front of the slide where Marie was hiding. She was looking out from behind the slide to see the monster and screamed in terror as it had spotted her and was coming close.**

"Marie!" Gabriel screamed in horror as the monster was about to attack his sister. He then looked at the crystal it was the only way to save his family. "Listen, I'm only doing this to save my little sister just this once, okay?" Sapphire nodded at him. Immediately he grabbed the crystal and immediately it began to glow and within a slight flash he could feel he was being changed like before.

"Its Morphin time!" He cried recalling a line from a favorite show of his and when the light faded, he found himself in the same armor as before.

**Sapphire smiled down at the young man. He had done it again. Gabriel may not have fully accepted his destiny yet but when it came to protecting a loved one, he was willing to re-take what was his and his alone. He let go of, Gabriel who then fell towards the monster as he cried out in a battle cry getting the attention of the monster away from, Marie who again had taken back to her hiding place and covered her eyes in fear.**

**Gabriel slammed his two armored feet upon the Lizard monster then leaped from it and landed on his feet near the monster then ran at the beast slammed his shoulder into it effectively knocking it away from where his sister was hiding.**

**The Lizard Monster roared angrily at the armored warrior that had dared to strike it. Sapphire landed right next to, Gabriel and readied himself for battle as Gabriel did the same. He would not let this thing hurt his sister if it was the last thing he would do!**

"STAY. AWAY. FROM. HER!" Gabriel growled at the Lizard Monster who only snarled at him and ran at them with razor claws extending from its fingers.

**This fight would be lengthy if, Gabriel didn't think of something but then a sudden thought crossed his mind and he looked at, Sapphire who nodded at him. Feeling a new power building up in him, Gabriel extended his arms to his left slightly and, Sapphire moved his head slightly to the right and opened his mouth and together at the amazement of, Gabriel he shot what appeared to be ice from his hands and, Sapphire blew ice from his mouth and their ice blasts intertwined opened tiny blizzard vortex that then shot out two dozen sharp icy shards at the Lizard Monster just before it reached them.**

**Its eyes went wide for second realizing it was finished before the shards pierced him. Every shard that was shot from the blizzard vortex pierced deep into its body on nearly every part of its front letting out a painful cry before it fell onto its back dead.**

**Gabriel took a few breaths to calm himself realizing that once again he had done it. He used the crystal that transformed him into the armor and had beaten a monster with a power he had yet to understand. He quickly looked at the slide and noticed his sister was still there curled up with her hands over her face. She didn't see what had happened, but she looked alright.**

**It greatly relieved him to know that he protected his sister. Sapphire smiled and nodded at him proudly. He still has a long way to go but now at least knows that he cannot run from destiny, but the road ahead is still filled with uncertainty.**

**Gabriel wondered what will happen now. That new monster attack will no doubt change everything and seeing the damage it had caused around the playground and from where it came from how would any of this be explained but then a mysterious light flashed into the sky that temporary blinded, Gabriel and Sapphire and when the light faded they opened their eyes to see that where the monster had caused destruction it was gone along with the monster.**

**The Body of the Lizard Monster had vanished and the damage it caused such as the fires it created from his flame breath had dissipated and the damage no longer looked as bad. It was a mystery to them both but unbeknownst to them, a figure was standing upon a house just behind them that smiled at the two.**

**The Dragon and young man had done well once more and for that, he made sure the damage would not be so severe before the authorities would arrive. He turned around and two wings emerged from behind him as he took off into the sky and vanished before the young man and dragon realized they were being watched.**

For now, that lizard-like monster gone, apartments and town buildings are rebuilt. I turn his head at his little sister who still at hiding an under one of the slides I started walked toward her long with Sapphire, He's bent down a said. "Hey, everything is alright now. You could open your eyes."

Marie removes both her hands slower to see her older brother as 'Knight Warrior Hero' with a smile. Lucky for him she didn't know I'm Knight Warrior Hero "Are you sure? Did the big bad monster gone?" She asked.

He nodded at her. " Yes indeed, that lizard monster finally has gone now. That why 'I'~ I mean 'We' did toke that monster down." We? a switch means 'Sapphire' did help and fight alongside with me together. Sapphire can't believe help himself with his smile what Gabriel saying.

"We?" Marie confused. She turned her head right side a saw dragon with halo ring top it heads soft smile at her, Marie shocked and scared stood up step back away from the dragon. This is her first time to see a real dragon.

"Hey, hey, hey. don't worry it's alright don't be scared. This Dragon won't harm you, I promise." Gabriel said as Knight warrior.

"A-Are you sure? You promise?" Marie Said. He nods by a smile at his little sister. "Okay, I'll trust you both and Thank you. I don't know what happens here but it is a good thing the monster is gone like you say, Mr. Hero."

"You don't have to worry, little si- I-I-I means little girl If anything happened you and peoples who live here, he and I will away be here and protest you all, right?" He turned his head at Sapphire by a smile.

Sapphire nodded "Indeed it is."

Marie surprise small gasp that dragon could talk like that. "It talks!? No way!"

"Believe me, young little girl, it not first-time this Guardian Angel Dragon that I could talk." Sapphire smile.

"Guardian Angel Dragon?" Marie confused.

"Yes." Sapphire nodded to her. "And I'm the one and only Guardian Angel Dragon here your homeworld. The name is Sapphire. And what your, young one?"

"Marie, Marie Keeble. It's nice to meet you, Sapphire" She introduced herself with a smile to Sapphire.

"A pleasure is mine, young Marie." Sapphire curtsied a bow to Marie that made her smile.

She turned her head at Knight Warrior Hero. "How about you? Do you have a name?"

**Oh, that right! I need a superhero's name, I didn't want to tell everyone about my real name and secret identities included my friends and family also my little sister right in front me, thing thing thing...Wait! I've got it!**

"The name is 'Frost Knight'." I introduced it to her with his smile.

"It nice to meet you, Frost Knight," Marie said.

Gabriel is known as Frost Knight's smile to his little sister. "It nice to meet you as well, Marie. I better get going now, I hope your big brother looking for you after monster did to him." I'm must play along with my sister I can't let her know that I'm 'Frost Knight' right in front of my sister.

"Oh my, I've forgotten about my big brother. I wonder he is, I'm really worried." Marie worried her big brother.

"Not to worry, I'm sure he still here around somewhere safe or maybe looking for you right now." Forst Knight said. " I'll search for your brother to you, Marie."

"Really? You will do that for me?" Marie said to him, he shook his head 'yes'. "Thank you very must!"

"Any-time, Marie." Frost Knight smile, he turns his head at Sapphire. "Sapphire, would you stay here with young Marie 'till I'll find her older brother?"

"I will." Sapphire nod.

**Frost Knight started to rush to de-transformer back before someone knowns, he spots behind between buildings space gangway ****that well so I could transform back normal-form, I look both sides to make sure nobody else sees me. Good now goes is clear its time to transform back.**

When I started to close both my eyes. "Power-down." I de-transform back my normal-form. I open my eyes able to see my normal clothes again. The Crystal glow floated appear right front me, I grade the crystal with my right hand and put my the pocket. I rush out the gangway between buildings, I turn my head right-side and saw Sapphire along with my sister Marie, I'm so glad she'll alright, I've gonna pretend what happened here so ran toward them. "Hey, Marie!"

Marie turned her head around her older brother. "Big brother, Keeble!" She started rushed toward her bother as well, He bent down and they hug each other. "I'm was so worrying about you, but I'm really happy you're okay!" She worried.

"Yeah! Same goes to you too, Marie." Gabriel said. I let go of a hug from his sister and stand back up and I look at Sapphire. "And I'm taking you the one who lookout, my little sister, right?" He asked.

"I am," Sapphire replied nods smiles.

"And I thank you for lookout, my sister." Gabriel bowed to him with smiles. "It's mean a lot."

"Yeah, Thank you very much," She bowed as well smiles happily. "Oh and Frost Knight too. I wonder where he is after he searches for you, big brother."

"I saw him pass thought while I search you, Marie. Forst Knight told me that you staying with Sapphire 'till I'll find you here." Gabriel said. "I pretty sure we'll see him again, right?" Gabriel said.

"Indeed, young one," Sapphire said. "I've must go as well, Forst Knight's waiting for me, you two must go home."

"We will," Marie said. "Thank again."

"Sure thing." Gabriel winked his right eye at Sapphire.

Sapphire winked his left eye at him, I know that Gabriel pretend don't really know what happens or know each other, he must keep a secret identity his love one away from danger. As for now, I started to scratch both wings out and within a few mighty flaps, he rose from the ground. "I see you both again, farewell." took off into the sky.

**Both Gabriel and his little sister Marie raise and wave their hands in the air at Sapphire while he in the skies.**

"Well, it is time we head home now," Gabriel said to his little sister. "Mom probably gets off her work right about now. Or maybe she comes home until tonight."

" 'Kay!" Marie nodded.

* * *

**-Next Scene: Gabriel's house At Night-time-**

"_On breaking news, all peoples under attack the monster appeared downtown Lynn about three and a half hour ago at afternoon, 'Til unknown masked bring and unknown halo ring creature once again and defeated the monster that easily._" The women news report said. "_Of age 27 old men posting a video live on Facebook, it had 500,000 views, 5,7581 comments and 1,363 shared around a world for last 2 days ago. And another news, there's some white powered out of nowhere and rebuild half of the towns while the monster destroys a building. Also __half of the peoples are in hospital who got injured 2 days on Friday, they're feeling better after 2 days it's felt like magic, let go live Ollie Williams who got injured with brocking leg at the hospital, how are you feeling, Ollie?"_

_"Miracles!" _Ollie said with yell-out.

_"That good to hear, Ollie." _The women news report said. "_Whoever did that with powered we'll give a big thanks and also that two unknown as well__ P.S. The School will be open on Wednesday."_

**It was quite a day for, Gabriel. He couldn't believe what had happened. So much had gone on that very day that it was impossible to describe. How could a trip to the park become a situation of terror? He had almost lost his sister. He was glad that he was able to save her from that lizard monster but if Sapphire hadn't come then it could have been the worst.**

**Gabriel understood now that there was no running from being what he is. Sapphire had told him he was made to be a warrior with the ice crystal he possessed. He tried to flee from it by giving it back to the dragon he had met but with the recent attack by the lizard monster that nearly got his sister showed that no matter if throw the crystal away they may come back and if he didn't have it then he wouldn't be able to transform into a warrior.**

**The Young man sat on his living room couch trying to think over the day's events. It didn't seem quite fair when he went in-depth about it in his mind. He never did ask to be a warrior. When he was younger, he used to dream about being a superhero but that was childhood antics. Who would have believed that such things on comics and TV were real?**

**If he had known what true danger he would have been put in and knew about that crystal when he was given it so long ago, he would have quickly thrown it into the garbage. He wanted to live as normal as he could be with his family. But now everything was anything but normal. Monsters attacked the city and one in the park. A Dragon comes out of nowhere acting like he knew him and tells him he is to become a warrior. It seemed like a mix between a dream and a nightmare, but it was all reality.**

Earlier that day their mother came home bursting through the day panting heavily with a terrified look on her face. "Kids?" She called hoping to the heavens they were okay.

The Two children then ran into the hallway and saw their mother. "Mommy!" Marie cried.

"Mom!" Gabriel cried next as their, mother dashed to them dropping to her knee's as they all embraced each other.

"Oh, my children!" Their mother whimpered. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Me too, mommy." Marie replied hugging her loving mother as, Gabriel smiled and hugged his mother so glad to see her.

"Are you both okay?" She asked looking them over to be sure there wasn't any wounds of any kind on them both when she finally let go of them.

"We're both okay! Thanks to the nice dragon called, Sapphire and the Frost Knight!" Marie smiled.

"Frost Knight? A Dragon name, Sapphire?" Their mother inquired.

Gabriel sighed. "Yes, those two saved us and all in the park when they fought that monster. I got, Marie and we left as soon as they dealt with that beast." He explained.

Their Mother had a bit of look of disbelief on her face. It sounds like a complete fantasy but then with the news having told about the monster attacks and with eyewitness's she did believe the tale.

"Well I am happy to know that there's someone looking out for us." Their Mother smiled hugging her children again. "Since I am home early, how about I make us some dinner?" She offered.

"Yay!" Marie cheered. "I can tell you more about them as we eat!"

Gabriel's stomach grumbled. His fight with that monster lizard did make him work up an appetite. "That sounds great, Mom."

**Marie continued to chirp for hours over how the dragon who actually could talk that was named, Sapphire and the Frost Knight on how heroic they were. Their mother listened as it was good to know that despite these mysterious strangers and how old folk tales about dragons seemed true after all there was something good about them. She easily believed her daughters telling for on the news there was an actual video of the scene.**

**Someone who was in hiding close by at the park managed to record some of the battles between the mysterious armored being and the Dragon against that giant fire breathing monster lizard.**

**The News reporter tried to make sense out of the situation as there was no denying it as the video had now become a viral sensation. Scientists over the world were now eager to learn about these mysterious beings and the military with all the recent attacks had now begun to send the national guard to the city. Until further notice, the city would have extra security for if two attacks came within such a short time then they had to take precautions.**

**Despite the shock that the battle was caught on a cell phone camera, Gabriel was glad to see that no one saw him transforming into his armor and that the cell phone footage only shown the battle up to the lizard monsters' destruction.**

**His mother decided to make dinner early since she was home and after an hour of cooking, they ate at the table mostly silently as, Marie had finally run of things to say that praised the dragon and the frost knight. After they finished, they cleaned up the table and each of them decided to do what they wanted or needed to do.**

**Gabriel's mother had to call up her work to discuss some important matters as with the upcoming military presence in the city it would be difficult to get to work at an appropriate time and with the military around it could be an issue that they would have to work around.**

**Marie stayed at the dining room table having gathered a few blank pieces of paper and crayons from her bedroom wanting to draw a few colored sketches. Gabriel had flopped on the living room couch and just listened to the sounds on TV. It was on the News Channel Network that continued to go over the recent events that had befallen the city.**

**Gabriel knew now there was no turning back from this. The City was on alert. Monster attacks may become frequent and his own family was put in danger. He got lucky twice, but a third time could be his end if he would go into battle again. He had to learn more about the crystal and the power it possessed and learn about his dragon friend.**

**Perhaps he could see him again in a quiet and secluded place. Maybe in the same spot from the woods. He decided he would go back during the night when everyone would be asleep. It would be the best time to go out with no one being able to catch him sneaking out.**

**It would be some time before got dark as, Gabriel**

**just past the time flipping through the channels on TV as his sister showed off some of her colorful sketches which consisted of many drawings of the dragon, Sapphire and even of the Frost Knight. All it did was make, Gabriel smile as her drawings may not be worthy of a museum but they were special in their own and it was like she was drawing something of himself. He couldn't tell her, but he was again so flattered that she liked the one who saved her life.**

**Gabriel took a mental list of questions. If the dragon would meet him this night, then he had best be prepared to ask him and not hold back anything. He was going to commit to this now and he had to do what he could to prepare for what would lie ahead. He spent the rest of the day watching funny cartoons and looking over more and more drawings of his sisters creation which by the end of the day they would have to buy new paper and would have to at least find the best picture she made to frame on her wall.**

**Night eventually came over the city. Most of the lights remained on within the city sectors while the neighborhoods only had some of their lights left on in the streets and in many houses with many people left on edge due to the recent attacks. It was difficult for many to find some sleep but for, Gabriel it was easy as he went to bed early. The sun was barely down when he said he was going to bed.**

**His mother let him for he had a busy day and his sister eventually fell asleep working yet another drawing which her mother had to take her up to her bedroom and tuck her into her bed. Before Gabriel went to sleep he set his alarm clock to midnight. He made the alarm only sound a low setting that it would only be loud enough for him to hear and wake him up but not disturb the others who would be sleeping by then.**

**When the clock struck at midnight his alarm clock beeped softly but he slept close enough to the clock to let the soft noise stir him awake. For once he actually was glad to get up in the middle of the night quickly slipping out of his pajama's and put on pants and a shirt and put a light red jacket on for it would be a little cold at this time of the night.**

**He quietly opened his bedroom door and stepped out of it and shut it when he exited for if anyone got up, they would not suspect someone didn't leave his room. He tiptoed down the stairs but forgetting that it was dark out he forgot to grab something to light his way from the supply closest and took a wrong step down the stairs and fell forward falling onto the floor thankfully carpeted and it was the last step of the stairs he missed and it didn't make too loud of a noise.**

**Gabriel groaned from the impact as now had woken him up entirely. Not the best way for someone to wake up from only a four-hour sleep but at least now he was wide awake. This time he went to the supply closest downstairs and found a flashlight and stepped out the door at the back of the house.**

* * *

**{-****Scene**** Change: Woods-}**

**After he made it outside shutting the door behind him and walked towards the edge of the woods he flicked on his flashlight and found the trail that led into the dark woods. He walked down the**

**darkened trail using his flashlight to light his path. It was spooky as there was nothing but the sound of crickets and the hooting of an owl that made, Gabriel cringe.**

**The Tree's all brushed in a light breeze that made them move slightly as if they were alive. Gabriel recalled a certain scene in a Disney movie he once watched that had a princess run into the woods and she was plagued with fear that she imagined all the surrounding tree's were alive with glowing eyes that were filled with evil and terror with the branches all reaching out to get her. He shivered at the thought of that scene but then he chuckled lightly to try and shake that silly thought out of his mind.**

**He eventually found the very spot in the trail where it would cut off in another direction which, Gabriel followed off the trail and made his way to where he remembered he spoke with, Sapphire before. He hoped that he would be there as he didn't want to have to been trekking through darkened woods in the middle of the night all for nothing.**

**In time, Gabriel found the very spot in the middle of a clearing in the woods with a tiny river running calmly through it. It was a nice peaceful spot and he just hoped the dragon would be there. He waved his flashlight upwards making a signal hoping that if, Sapphire was around he would see it and within a couple of waves of the flashlight the very dragon came down from the sky.**

Gabriel looked up to him with a smile as, Sapphire gave him one as well landing right in front of him.

"Good evening there, Gabriel. I didn't expect to see you out here this time of night." Sapphire greeted.

Gabriel nodded as this was quite uncommon for him to do but there was something he needed to say first. "Look, Sapphire thank you so much for your help…yesterday. For saving my sister and I want apologize for all that I did as well." He apologized.

Sapphire smiled warmly leaning his head over and nuzzled, Gabriel's hair. "It is well, young one. I know it was a lot to take in at once. I truly wish this did not befall you but sometimes we cannot escape our destinies no matter how far we try to flee from it."

"I understand that now. Which is why I came out here. I have many questions." Gabriel said which, Sapphire sat down on his haunches.

"I believed you would. Please sit down for I have much to say." Sapphire replied. Gabriel found a decent sized boulder to sit on and put down his flashlight turning it off as the open clearing was lit by fireflies and the full moon from the sky.

"First as you know the crystal you hold is the Ice Crystal allowing you to wield ice and transform into your armor." Sapphire began. "With the other elemental crystals out there, we must find them before the Dark Dragons and their master can."

"Dark Dragons?" Gabriel asked.

"Yes, they are ones who created the monsters that had attacked your city," Sapphire confirmed. "The Dark Dragons and their ruthless cold-hearted King known as the Dark Master who is the King of Darkness desires to find the very relics that can oppose him. If he should find them then he can use them for his benefit or in the least destroy them. He is a conqueror of realms. He will not rest until has claimed his hold upon this world and plunge it into the darkness where he would then rule supreme. He and his dark minions will slaughter anyone, and anything till their goal is achieved even if that means destroying every bit of life in the world."

Gabriel gasped in horror at that revelation. How could someone be so evil? So cruel? So black-hearted? Gabriel was starting to regret feeling like he had a change of heart but as his friend said he could not run away from this.

"If the Dark Master succeeds then your world is doomed. We have to find the crystals and bestow them upon those that are worthy to use them or if they already have found owners then we have to rally with them in order to stand a chance." Sapphire stated. "I have tried for so long to counter the darkness on my own. But I only could delay them up until now. You and the city you live in have been targeted now. We have to take a stand together, Gabriel, can I now depend upon you to stand with me against the coming darkness?"

Gabriel stood up from the boulder. He took a deep breath to ready himself for there was no turning back now. "Yes. I know that I cannot run, and I cannot hide from this. I am new and I have a lot to learn but I do ask a couple of things."

"What would those be, Gabriel?" Sapphire asked.

"Well, I still need to go to school and take care of my family. I want to be sure no one would get suspicious and perhaps we can meet out in his spot anytime I can so we can talk and maybe you can show me how to be better? Train me and show how to use my crystal since you know all about it?" Gabriel asked hoping he wasn't asking too much of himself here.

The Dragon smiled and nodded. "Of course. You should continue to live your life to the fullest, Gabriel. The Darkness may be lingering right now but the best we can do for now is carry on. I can keep watch and stay alert for any signs of impending attacks while you carry on with your school and family. And we most certainly can meet here anytime. All you have to do is come here and ill find you. Believe it or not, my young friend this very clearing holds many memories. Very fond ones that I treasure most dearly."

Gabriel didn't understand what he really meant for the clearing didn't seem like much. "Well, it's been enlightening and I am glad you accepted what I had to ask for."

Sapphire chuckled. "Its no trouble at all my, young friend. We all should do what we can to live our lives even in times of danger."

Gabriel shrugged his shoulders. "Guess so." He laughed.

"You better run home and get some sleep," Sapphire suggested as he could see into, Gabriel's eyes seeing he was in need of some rest.

"Alright, ill see you later. Goodnight." Gabriel picked up his flashlight and went to find the trail as, Sapphire watched his friend leave before spreading his wings and flew up into the sky. However, they didn't realize they were being watched from the forest.

**Deep within the tree's behind thick brush was a woman outfitted in yellow-colored armor that had a skirt hanging from the waist of it with knee-high white boots. Standing by her side was a dragon similar to, Sapphire as they were watching the two friends meet and come to an agreement that they had to work together.**

"Excellent." The Woman smiled. "We may now have a chance yet. Soon enough we indeed shall come together, and that Dark Master better watch it for he will go from pitch black to black and blue and red all over once we all are together as one." The Dragon next to her nodded in agreement for there was hope yet for this world.

**つづく... {To Be Continued...}**

* * *

**_[Update: I edited this chapter a little short. Sorry for keeping you waiting for so long, I was busy doing finding new jobs soon don't ask why you all do not want to know.]_**

_**[Another Update: My Grand Popo passed away Wednesday last night, Please let me know you guys had to say something for my Grand Popo, Please tell me.** **W.G.T.A.P. "With GOD All Things Are Possible!"****]**_

**_Please Fav, Follow Review_**

* * *

_Voice Actor:_

_Unkown as Gabriel K./Forst Knight._

**[New]** _Elijah Wood as Sapphire The Ice Guardian Angel Dragon_

_Unkown as Marie K._

_Unknown as Gabe and Marie's Mother_

_Unknown as Dark Red_

_Unknow as Dark Blue_

_Unknown as Unknown white Mask Knight_

_Unknown as Yellow Knight Women_

* * *

Detail idea/Edited/{Yet}Author/Writer: ME

Co:Writer: Jazz316


End file.
